Nightmare's Memories
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: After finding a mysterious flyer for a Freak Show in a book of Dark Magic, Kagome finds herself locked in a nightmare of freaks and evil. How can she escape- esspecially when all the nightmares are her own? InuKag
1. Let the Nightmare Begin

Disclaimer: Suuuuuuure I own Inu-Yasha. Riiiiiiiiight. ::dry laugh::  
  
Author's Note: Here I go with a new story! While in the middle of Seeing is Deceiving, no less! -^_^-  
  
I'll try to update both soon, but I suppose I'll gage it on which story people seem to like better.  
  
Though I'll never give up on SiD!  
  
Um. . .  
  
Well, okay! ^_^  
  
Here we go!  
  
~*~  
  
What makes a freak?  
  
Is it liking something that's not cool?  
  
Is it acting like a moron?  
  
Or is it something more. . .?  
  
Long ago people presented "freaks" to others in the form of festivals, carnivals, and fairs; putting on display those who didn't look like them.  
  
Is that what made them a freak?  
  
Or is there still something more, deep inside your heart. . .? Your mind. . .? Your soul. . .?  
  
Everyone has a little freak within.  
  
You just have to try and quell that horror.  
  
But. . .  
  
What if you can't. . . ?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter One: Let the Nightmare Begin~  
  
Kagome Higarashi lay curled like a cat in the corner of her room, early morning sunshine weakly pouring through her large glass window. Her cat, Buyo, crawled onto her lap and began purring loudly as the ebony haired girl subconsciously started stroking him.  
  
"This is so fascinating," she smiled as she turned a page in the black- leather covered volume, the words 'Dark Magic of the Ages' embossed in gold on the front and an unnoticed leaf of paper sticking out of the back cover. "Did you know, Buyo, that Freak Shows were really quite popular way back when? They put giants and midgets and "witches" and all these other people in there and let others watch them- like a human zoo!"  
  
She shook her head with a small laugh, shifting her legs and causing her cat to scamper away. "Sounds so stupid to me. Though I guess it would be sorta interesting."  
  
Shrugging and tossing her book into her backpack, the girl shouldered the bag and bounded down the stairs. 'I wonder if any of those shows still exist,' she thought as she called good-bye to her mother, grandfather, and brother.  
  
Oh, did they. . .  
  
*  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked though the halls of her school, looking sadly after a group of chattering girls- who just happened to be sneering in her direction.  
  
'What's with everyone today?' the girl thought, confused and depressed. 'All these people shunning me when they were my pals yesterday. . .'  
  
With another sigh she dragged her feet towards her next class. 'Maybe they're all just fair weather friends. . .'  
  
Finding the correct classroom and desk, Kagome flopped into her seat and took out 'Dark Magic of the Ages,' waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
As she began flipping through the book, trying to find the page she had left off, a small sheet of paper flitted out from between the back pages, landing in front of the girl.  
  
Confused and curious, the ebony haired teen tentatively picked up the paper. It looked blan-  
  
"Ow!" she gasped as the paper slit her finger.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Paper cut.  
  
Hissing slightly in shock and pain, the girl didn't notice a drop of her blood fall off her finger.  
  
As she stuck her finger in her mouth to try and stop the bleeding, the blood landed on top of the parchment with the soft sound of a raindrop falling into a lake.  
  
When her finger finally stopped bleeding, Kagome looked down in shock to find curly, dark-maroon letters shining on the piece of paper, it's glory dim in the florescent light.  
  
~Come and see the scariest show of all time! Visit the hideous dog-man, the girl that can speak to the dead, the boy with a tail, the monk with all hell in his hand, and the original 'Spider Man'. Find us at the intersection of Cherry Lane and Waldword Path near the train station. Come- If you dare. . .~  
  
Kagome held back the smallest of laughs.  
  
It sounded like a freak show!  
  
A really corny freak show!  
  
How utterly stupid. . .  
  
And yet. . .  
  
How utterly interesting. . .  
  
"Is that a note you're reading, Miss Higarashi?!" the teacher barked, glaring icily down at the ebony haired girl.  
  
Kagome jumped slightly, shook her head no, and stuffed the paper into her bag.  
  
*  
  
After what seemed an eternity, school was finally over. Kagome watched dully, sitting on one of the stone blocks outside of her school, as many chattering kids bustled towards the buses, talking happily of their weekend plans.  
  
As the last student piled into the bus and the large yellow autos drove off- leaving the ebony haired girl in a cloud of exhaust- Kagome took off her bag and opened it, rifling around for the flyer.  
  
She found it-  
  
But it was blank.  
  
Confused, the teen looked at the paper from all angles, trying to find the writing that had surly been there before.  
  
But it definitely wasn't there. . .  
  
'Then did that place really exist? That freak show. . .?' she thought, her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
'Well. . .  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
The intersection of Cherry Lane and Waldword Path, wasn't it?'  
  
*  
  
It was very odd, indeed.  
  
Though the sun was shining brightly above her and gleaming off the clean, old-fashioned roads of Cherry Lane; it's little shops all bursting with customers and the cherry blossoms that lined the streets all sparkling- the intersection between the two roads and the entrance of the train station seemed dark and foreboding.  
  
There was just as much sunlight here as there was on Cherry Lane. . .  
  
Why did this one little spot seem so forbidden?  
  
'Weird. . .' Kagome shrugged, trying to find the right shop for the show.  
  
Near the train station. . .  
  
*  
  
Hell, it wasn't NEAR the train station-  
  
It was IN the train station.  
  
Kagome's eyebrows arched in confusion as she found a small sign tacked onto a light-post right outside platform one.  
  
~This way to the show, my lady. . .~  
  
A rush of cold flew through the girl's veins as she saw this. How did the *sign* know she was a girl . . . ?  
  
'They must just be judging that I'm a girl from the customer's they've had in the past. . .' she reasoned with herself before taking a few steps in the direction the poster indicated.  
  
Her footsteps echoing eerily, Kagome slowly made her way to the front car of the first train.  
  
"Hello. . .?" she called softly. "Am I at the right plac-"  
  
"Why yes, you are," a smooth voice interrupted from behind her.  
  
With a gasp, the girl spun around and found herself staring into the dark eyes of a stranger.  
  
His hair was long and black as a panther's, and his eyes like twin black- holes. His skin was icy white, and his smile honey-coated.  
  
"Right this way," he smiled- but it was more like a smirk- as he fell into a polite bow. "Follow if you dare to see the freaks of the age. . ."  
  
Kagome nodded and took a step forward, but found herself walking into the outstretched arm of the strange man.  
  
"But first," he murmured. "I'd like to see the book."  
  
"Book?"  
  
"'Dark Magic of the Ages', my dear. The book that led you here."  
  
A feeling of fear clenched her heart.  
  
How had he known- ?  
  
Oh, who cared?  
  
It was just a silly old book, anyway.  
  
He had probably just seen it sticking out of her backpack.  
  
All though her backpack WAS zipped shut. . .  
  
Taking the book out of her bag, Kagome handed the dark volume to the man, who after giving it a once over, tucked it under his arm and 'smiled' again.  
  
"Follow me, my dear."  
  
Stepping gingerly after the stranger- who she wished would stop calling her 'dear'-, she climbed onto the platform and waited while the man unlocked the door of the old train.  
  
Speaking of the train, it stuck out like a sore thumb. All the others were sleek, shiny, silver and new, while this one looked as if it should be lugging coal- not carrying passengers. Or hosting a freak show. It's cabins were made of rotting old wood, the only windows' were the knotholes in the walls. It creaked and groaned with age, making Kagome worry a bit about her and the "freaks" safety.  
  
"In you go, my dear," the man said smoothly, holding open the door for the girl and smiling as she stepped inside. "I do hope you like it. . ."  
  
He smirked as she disappeared into the darkness of the train, closing the door behind her and locking it. "Because you're going to be here for a very long time. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
There you go!  
  
Chappie one.  
  
Not really much horror yet, I suppose. Though I guess it's kinda questionable if any of the chapters will be, 'cause I'm not that great at gore and horror. But I'm gonna try! ^_^  
  
I hope you all liked it.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Secrets of the Shadows

Disclaimer: I own- - -own- - - wait, don't tell me- - -  
  
Author's Note: Hello, guys!  
  
Welcome back to my first horror fic!  
  
I'm glad you're all enjoying so far. ^_^  
  
And if you're not. . .  
  
*freaky voice* I know where to live. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Actually, I don't have a clue. ^_^;  
  
Er-  
  
^_^;;;; Anyway. . .  
  
yvonnemouto: Tut, tut! You can't judge a fic by the first chapter! ^_~ It'll get scarier.  
  
XCrimsonMoonlightx: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to read Dogwarts, I really am trying. . . ::sobs::  
  
SilverStarWing: I guess it was stupid, but if she wasn't stupid, I wouldn't have a story to write. ^_^;;  
  
squeakyinuears: Aww! ::hugs:: Thankies for reading this, even if you are afraid. (And I know what you mean about circuses. . . o_O)  
  
Mimiko: Gomen, Mimi-chan, hai, this story is gonna be scary. (Actually, I hate horror myself, but I like writing it. . . @_@ Weird. . .)  
  
Okay! ^_^  
  
Here we go with chappie 2! XD  
  
~*~  
  
When you were younger, did adults not tell you that nothing to be afraid of lay hidden in the dark?  
  
Did they not endlessly repeat that, no matter what the shape or size of the inky-black blob in your room, that it was nothing to be frightened about?  
  
That the shadows hid no secrets, and darkness told no lies?  
  
Well. . .  
  
They were wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Two: Secrets of the Shadows~  
  
Kagome's footsteps echoed through the dark, shadow-cast train car. She could barely see her hand in front of her face through the inky blackness, which was broken only by the small beams of light cast through the knotholes on the walls.  
  
"Hello. . .?" she called softly, her voice wavering slightly, a feeling of fear causing icy beads of sweat to blossom on the back of her neck.  
  
She was not alone. . .  
  
She was being watched; watched from someone or something hiding in the secretive shadows.  
  
She could feel someone's eyes pierce her skin, hear the soft, raspy breathes of different entities haunting the car.  
  
"What the hell is someone doing in here. . .?" a guff voice hissed through the dark.  
  
As he spoke, a skittering vibrated through the halls, sounding disgustingly like dozens of crawling bugs. . .  
  
"I don't know. . ." a female replied, her voice soft and barely above a whisper.  
  
"Is it Naraku?" a smooth male's voice added to the group.  
  
Kagome heard something large land on cloth before the same man spoke again. "Damn it, Onigumo! Keep your spiders to yourself!"  
  
"Not my fault. . ." the gruff voice responded darkly, a cough breaking his retort as the skittering began again, the sound ricocheting off the walls.  
  
"It can't be Naraku. . ." squeaked another. "It's not. . ."  
  
Kagome, intrigued and terrified all at once, was so lost in the sound of the bodiless voices that she didn't notice the creaking of someone approaching behind her-  
  
Until a clawed hand gripped her shoulder and ground into her flesh.  
  
Gasping in surprise and pain, she whirled around and took a few steps back; oblivious to the red stain that slowly soaked her shoulder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here, girl?" the man behind her snarled, half immersed in light.  
  
The ebony haired girl squinted, trying to see the features of the "freak" in front of her.  
  
By the sound of his voice, he was obviously male. A beam of light cast the bottom half of his body into view; showing off his baggy red pants and his chipped, clawed, hands and feet in shades of gray.  
  
As her eyes traveled up his body, he took another step into the light, bringing all but his nose up into view.  
  
But yet- - -  
  
One could still see his narrowed, golden eyes.  
  
His mouth pulled into a sneer, announcing the presents of his long, pointed fangs. "Get out of here, bitch!"  
  
'No person could have claws. . . fangs. . . amber eyes. . .' Kagome thought fearfully, her breaths coming in short, fearful gasps.  
  
She had to leave!  
  
But she couldn't. . .  
  
She couldn't get her body to move. . .!  
  
And she couldn't take her eyes off the boy. . .  
  
"I said," he repeated, taking a third and final step into the light, "GET OUT!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but muffle a scream of surprise.  
  
Dog ears. . .  
  
On top of his long, silky mat of silver hair- - -  
  
He had dog ears. . .!  
  
Her feet working on their own, she backed quickly away, her hands clasped over her mouth.  
  
But in her haste, she tripped over a loose board on the floor, sending her to the ground with a loud 'whump' accompanied by a cry of shock and pain.  
  
"So it's a woman. . ." the smooth male voice murmured, his violet eyes flashing in the light from a near-by knothole.  
  
"I knew it. . ." a child's voice sighed, his voice muffled by the sound of ruffling fur.  
  
But where could fur have come from-?!  
  
What were these people?!  
  
. . .  
  
Freaks. . .  
  
But no-  
  
"Freak" was just a term.  
  
They-  
  
They were something much more terrifying.  
  
"I want to see her. . ." the gruff voice that belonged to Onigumo commanded, the skittering of bugs beginning to echo again, causing Kagome to quickly stand, trying to back away from the sound.  
  
"Then we'll push you into the light," the whispery woman murmured.  
  
Breathing hard and fast in panic and once again finding herself unable to move, the girl could do nothing but wait and watch as a man was moved into a beam of dull light.  
  
"Oh my god!" the ebony haired girl screamed in fright, instantly bolting towards the train door.  
  
He was wrapped in loose, mummy-like bandaging; his body bent in unnatural ways- his hands were palm up, their backs touching his wrists. His feet were pointing towards one another, and his face, which could barely be seen through the bandaging, was scarred and taut across his skull, a sickening yellow in color. His nose was missing, in it's place twin holes. His eyes were lid-less, and his mouth was almost lip-less, displaying his few remaining black teeth.  
  
But though he himself was a disgusting mess, the truly frightening thing about him were his 'little friends.'  
  
Spiders.  
  
Dozens upon dozens of black, shiny, hairy tarantulas crawled over his body; burying themselves in his bandages and loose pieces of skin, skittering over his chest and limbs. Few seemed to be crawling out of his mouth; their long, spitty legs waving around and trying to pull themselves out. Many of the smaller arachnids were making themselves at home in his ears and hole- like nose; entering and exiting as they fancied.  
  
Around ten tarantulas skittered into the shadows, their many footfalls echoing through the small train car and disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Go, girl," the spider-adorned man spat out through the arachnids, his eyes glazed.  
  
"Go," echoed the voices of the child and the other man.  
  
"Before he gets you, too," the woman whispered.  
  
"Go!" they all cried.  
  
"NOW!" the dog-like male roared, stepping back into his place in the darkness.  
  
Whirling around in the darkness once more, Kagome burst into frightened tears as she reached the door.  
  
"Let me out!" she screamed, throwing herself against the wooden barrier and banging on it, trying to alert the man outside.  
  
But he didn't open the compartment.  
  
"Let me out!" the girl called again, tears falling down her face in fear.  
  
This time, something did happen.  
  
But it wasn't good.  
  
The train began to move.  
  
As engines slowly burst into life, the little car lurched forward; dull florescent lights bursting into life with small 'pop's above the group.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Kagome sobbed, banging on the locked door of the now speeding train.  
  
But it was no use.  
  
She was permanently sealed inside a living nightmare.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's sorta short, but I think it's a good place to end it for now. ^_^  
  
I hope this chapter was scarier then the first!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Haunted By Dreams

Disclaimer: ::annoyed:: Come on, you don't need to rub it in. . .  
  
Author's Note: ::flashlight under chin in the dark:: Wooooo!  
  
^_^;  
  
Er- hiya! ^_^  
  
And how are we all today?  
  
Gods, I love fall! XD  
  
Anybob, ff.net is being evil again and not letting me post reviewer replies. Gomen. . .  
  
::sigh::  
  
Oh well, you're all here for the chapter, anyway. ^_^;  
  
Here we go!  
  
~*~  
  
Have you ever had a bad dream?  
  
A seemingly endless cycle of evil that haunts you through the darkness, wrapping you in a choking blanket of fear and sweat?  
  
I know you have.  
  
Everyone has.  
  
Yet you always awaken from that hell.  
  
But what if your nightmare. . .  
  
Is also your reality?  
  
What do you do then. . .?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Three: Haunted By Dreams~  
  
"Oi, wench," snapped the dog-man from somewhere that seemed far away.  
  
Kagome said nothing, her eyes squeezed tightly shut against her salty tears; her body curled into a ball on the rocking, hay strewn, wooden floor.  
  
"Bitch, I'm speaking to you!" he barked again, taking a step closer and kicking her shoulder.  
  
The girl bit her lip against a whimper of pain as his claw-like nails punctured her skin.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," the smooth-voiced male warned softly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Leave her alone. . ." the woman murmured from the farthest reaches of the compartment.  
  
"No, god damn it!"  
  
He squatted down next to her and pulled her into a sitting position, which was considerably harder than it sounded since she kept resisting him.  
  
Finally he forced her up and kept her where she was by grasping her wrists and refusing to let go.  
  
But while he refused to loosen his grip, she refused to open her moist eyes.  
  
"Look at me," he growled.  
  
In her mind's eye, Kagome could almost see his amber orbs flashing dangerously.  
  
"You're gonna be here forever, so you might as well get used to the sight of me," Inu-Yasha grounded out.  
  
"No!" she whispered breathlessly, choking on her words as she fruitlessly tugged against his claws. "I don't want to stay here! I want to go home!"  
  
"Tough!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you're not helping," a little boy's voice sighed.  
  
"WELL THEN, WHAT THE FUCK DO *YOU* SUGGEST WE DO, RUNT?!"  
  
"Shippo! My name is Shippo, damn it! Call me by my name!" the child fumed.  
  
"What if I don't wanna, runt?!"  
  
"Then I'll blast ya straight to hell!"  
  
"With what?! A burp?!"  
  
"I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Ooo, I'm shaking in my shoes!"  
  
"Ha! Shows how stupid you are! You're barefoot!"  
  
"It's a saying, dumb ass!"  
  
As a loud cry sounded from one side of the room- shortly followed by a series of grunts, snarls, and 'wham'ing sounds- Kagome cracked a curious eye open.  
  
In front of her, the tall, silver haired teen was fighting with a little boy around the age of five. His orange hair up in a pony tail, he wore a simple outfit of blue pants, a light blue shirt, and a redish vest which matched his-  
  
Tail?!  
  
"'Upid 'unt!" Inu-Yasha spat through the boy's foot- which had been lodged in his mouth moments before. He snarled as he pulled the boy's cheeks.  
  
"Idiot dog!" Shippo cried, waving his small fists in agony as he tried to land a punch on the older boy.  
  
"Children, children! Please!" the smooth voiced male sighed, stepping out of the shadows. He wore a black and violet robe, one hand wrapped in a glove-like covering and tied with prayer beads. His short ebony hair was bound in a low pony tail, and a collection of golden earrings glistened on his ears.  
  
"Stay out of this, Miroku!" Inu-Yasha growled, giving Shippo's ear a painful tug.  
  
"Save me, Sango!" the little boy called into the corner of the train where the outline of a woman stood, keeping a careful distance from Onigumo; who lay forgotten on the other side of the compartment.  
  
Sighing, the female stepped into the brighter lighting of the center of the small room.  
  
She was very pretty. Her long, dark brown hair was tied with a loose ribbon that matched her forest green skirt, pink and white over-sized blouse, and checkered sarong-like apron.  
  
"Let go of him, Inu-Yasha," she commanded, her voice soft but firm.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry, kid," she whispered, the fleeting image of a smile on her face. "I tried.  
  
"No fair! Sangoooo!"  
  
"Of for Christ's sake!" Onigumo suddenly grumbled, his words accompanied by the sound of spiders' raining foot falls.  
  
As he spoke, two large, hairy, inky black tarantulas- their spindly legs waving like thin flags- fell like rocks onto Inu-Yasha and Shippo's shoulders, causing both to let the other go rather quickly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" the boy cried, running in circles and screaming bloody murder until Inu-Yasha picked the arachnid off his body and squished it under his foot.  
  
After doing the same with his own surprise guest, the silver haired boy flopped onto the floor- sitting Indian style- and glared.  
  
While watching, Kagome had slowly opened her eyes to their full extent.  
  
And when everyone calmed down, she couldn't help it.  
  
She began laughing.  
  
*  
  
"So, what's going on?" Kagome asked a little while later.  
  
Amazingly, she felt a bit better.  
  
Sure, she was still cold.  
  
Still hungry.  
  
Still scared.  
  
But. . .  
  
She wasn't alone.  
  
"We're Naraku's little freaks," Shippo shrugged, flopping back on a large pile of hay. "We live in this little compartment, waiting for his command."  
  
"Why?" she questioned, blinking curiously. "Why does he do this? Why do we have to stay? Where do. . .well. . . freaks come from?"  
  
The others fell silent, glancing at one another with sober faces.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Keh," Inu-Yasha snapped, sitting in a corner with his eyes lightly closed. "Keep your nose out of things that don't concern you, girly."  
  
"My name is Kagome," the ebony haired female glared. "Please use it."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Besides," she continued, ignoring the dog-like teen, "it does concern me. I'm trapped here, now, too, aren't I?"  
  
Still, no one answered her.  
  
"I think it's time," Sango whispered, peering out a grape-sized knothole in the wall, "to go to bed."  
  
A few spiders dropped loudly to the floor in agreement, but were almost instantly crushed underfoot by the freaks; the arachnids' skeletons making sickening 'crunches' as they were destroyed.  
  
After a moment, the weak lighting in the compartment flickered off, leaving everyone in an enveloping silence.  
  
They obviously weren't going to answer her questions.  
  
Sighing softly, Kagome finally crawled over to a small pile of hay and lay down, slowly feeling her eyes grow heavy. . .  
  
~A girl with long, dark brown hair stood alone, surrounded on all sides by the overwhelming scent of death and decay.  
  
Her bound locks danced around her blood smeared face, her body trembling convulsively as rain began falling from the dark-gray sky, mixing with the maroon stained dirt.  
  
"Ko-Kohaku. . .?" she called cautiously, her voice wavering. "Kohaku, are you still there. . .?"  
  
She took a small step forward, only to crumple to the ground, her legs failing her.  
  
Falling over one of the many wet, mangled bodies, she had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.  
  
"D-Daddy. . ." she whispered through her fingers, tears welling in the corner of her eyes.  
  
She quickly knelt next to the fallen man, taking in the incurable damage to his corpse.  
  
Like the many other men, woman, and children around him- he was definitely dead.  
  
Both his arms were dislocated; sticking out at odd, unnatural angles. Every one of his fingers were broken- each joint carelessly snapped and the skin around them disgustingly violet- before the whole hand had been pushed to touch the back of his hand. His legs weren't much better; a single, long, deep slice opening the limbs from the hip to the ankle on each side- piercing through layers of skin, muscle, and bone which were still bleeding profusely.  
  
His armor had been ripped off his torso along with his shirt, and his stomach had been punctured in such a way that it allowed each layer of skin and muscle to be peeled away from the body, exposing his internally bleeding intestines. His nose and ears sliced off- leaving gaping, bleeding holes in his face- the only part of his being which hadn't seemingly been mangled had been his eyes- however, they *had* been. They had been pulled out of their sockets; veins wet with blood still dangling from them  
  
They were now rolling around his scalped head, their irises bloodshot.  
  
"Papa. . ." the girl murmured, brushing his pale, ice-cold face with a trembling finger.  
  
She gasped as she heard someone step up behind her, the person's bloody footfalls echoing in the silent, barren courtyard.  
  
Yet. . .  
  
It was like they didn't touch the ground at all. . .  
  
Still. . .  
  
She already knew who it was.  
  
"Kohaku. . ." she whispered as she turned to face the boy.  
  
He gazed coolly back at her, the sickle-like sword clenched in his hands dripping with a disturbingly familiar red liquid.  
  
"Why?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes full of tears as she reached out for her little brother. "Why did you do this. . .?"  
  
He said nothing, instead allowing his sibling to try and embrace him.  
  
But as soon as her back was in his range, her body not quite touching his- - -  
  
He buried his weapon into her flesh.  
  
Gasping, the girl fell to the ground, wide eyed and trembling.  
  
"K- K- Kohaku. . ."  
  
The boy remained silent, watching blankly as his sister's blood stained the ground; her hair plastered to her body in the rain.  
  
"Please," she begged, painfully pulling herself to a kneeling position. "Tell me why!"  
  
"My soul. . . cannot rest. . ." he spoke, his voice softer then his sister's. "Cannot rest. . . until vengeance is served."  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?!" she demanded, tears pouring down her cheeks as she reached out for her brother- - -  
  
And watched her hand pass through him.  
  
"N-No. . . Koha-"  
  
Instead of replying, the boy spun on his heal and bolted off through the rain, blood splashing up at his heels though his feet never once touched the ground.  
  
"Kohaku. . ." she murmured, his face as white as her father's as she slowly got to her feet and followed him. "I'm coming for you. . . don't worry, I'm here. . ."  
  
Slowly limping after her little brother, a steady stream of blood pouring from her back as she went, the girl made her way into the rain-soaked town, standing alone in the middle of the cobbled square.  
  
"Kohaku. . ." she called, her voice echoing through the mist. 'Where are you. . .? Where do spirits run. . .?'  
  
"To a show made just for them. . ." a voice from no where whispered. "Come see the freaks of the age. . ."  
  
The girl's eyes widened as the voice disappeared, her mind never once registering what had happened.  
  
Yes. . .  
  
A freak show. . .  
  
'I must see the freak show,' she thought desperately, toddling off in the direction she somehow knew she must travel. 'I pray to you, my body, take me to the freak show!'  
  
And out of the mist a door appeared; a door leading into a dark compartment.  
  
Sango entered.  
  
And she never left.~  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as she bolted into an upright position; her body quivering with fear and her brow dripping with sweat.  
  
Feeling very strained, the ebony haired girl allowed herself to flop back on the hay, her eyes boring a hole into the ceiling.  
  
What. . .  
  
Had just happened?  
  
Had it been a dream. . .?  
  
Or a hellish reality?  
  
~*~  
  
Woo!  
  
That was a lot longer then I originally planned. . . @_@  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. The Screaming Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own them? You don't say. . .  
  
Author's Note: Hello, guys!  
  
Gomen it took me so long to update this. . .  
  
I've been so busy with everything else! @_@  
  
::sighs:: Homework is evil and pointless. . .  
  
::perks up:: Anybob-  
  
Here we go with the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Enjoy (or get freaked out. . .whichever. . . ^_^;)!  
  
~*~  
  
Silence. . .  
  
It can be a haven-  
  
Or a hell.  
  
Isn't it ironic how when it's silence you crave you never receive it-  
  
And when you'd sell your soul for a sound you're trapped inside it like a coffin?  
  
But do you know what's the worst?  
  
Being in cased in silence-  
  
When you're surrounded by noise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Four: The Screaming Silence~  
  
Dawn found Kagome still staring at the ceiling, her eyes never wavering.  
  
'What happened? It seemed. . . so real. . .'  
  
Afraid to do anything other than breathe, the girl only blinked as the train came to an abrupt stop; the compartment door swinging open.  
  
Hm. . .  
  
The door was open. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Why bother trying to run?  
  
She was too far from home for escaping to matter. . .  
  
"Get your fat, lazy asses up, you freaks!" Naraku's voice roared as bright rays of blinding sunshine poured into the small car. "It's time to change compartments!"  
  
Inu-Yasha, who, to Kagome's surprise, must have been awake, snorted loudly.  
  
"Why do we have to change this time, bastard?" he smirked, his canine's flashing in the minimal light that made it to his shadowy corner. "Police getting suspicious again?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up," the man snapped, his dark eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yeah," the dog-like boy nodded, totally ignoring Naraku. "That's the trouble with operating an unidentified vehicle, huh? Authorities getting suspicious. . ."  
  
"I told you to shut up," the ebony haired man snarled, his voice dangerously soft. "Is your feeble mind unable to comprehend what I mean by that, half-breed?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed momentarily red as a deep, throaty growl escaped his lips.  
  
"Hmph," Naraku sneered before returning his black-abyss like gaze upon the rest of the 'freaks'. "Now get up! And hurry- or feel my wrath."  
  
Kagome blinked slowly as the other members of the car began shuffling around, obediently gathering their few- if any- possessions.  
  
The ebony haired girl glanced listlessly over at her backpack.  
  
Should she bring it . . .?  
  
Keh.  
  
Fat lot of good all that shit would do her.  
  
That bag was full of nothing by school books. . .  
  
"Yo! Bitch!" Inu-Yasha suddenly snapped, waking Kagome out of her dull thoughts.  
  
The teen girl looked up.  
  
Everyone else was gone.  
  
All but the dog eared male, who was glaring at her from the door way.  
  
"You coming or not, wench?" he barked, his amber eyes dark with annoyance.  
  
Kagome gazed angrily back. "My name is Kagome. Please address me by such."  
  
"Feh. Whatever. Come on."  
  
Slowly, the ebony haired girl got to her feet, dusted the hay off her body, and followed Inu-Yasha into the sunlight- - -  
  
Only to be thrown into another compartment moments later.  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
The transition was so sudden, it was like they hadn't left in the first place.  
  
Hell, the only way one could tell they had actually switched cars would be by the condition of the new compartment.  
  
True, it was similar in size, shape, comfort, and- damn- even lighting.  
  
However, there was something new in this little train-room.  
  
It had- - -  
  
Contained cells.  
  
Tall, thick steel bars separated the car into around a dozen small jail- like rooms, all situated around a small, narrow hall.  
  
The only odd thing was-  
  
The cells had no doors.  
  
One could easily enter and exit each little jail-like, hay carpeted room.  
  
"What's the point of the bars?" she mumbled to herself, glancing after Inu- Yasha as he snorted and backed away, hiding in the shadows once more- large, hairy spiders falling to the floor as he went.  
  
"There probably isn't one," a female's voice whispered from her side.  
  
Jumping, Kagome spun around to face Sango- - -  
  
~Both his arms were dislocated; sticking out at odd, unnatural angles. Every one of his fingers were broken- each joint carelessly snapped and the skin around them disgustingly violet- before the whole hand had been pushed to touch the back of his hand.~  
  
Gasping, the ebony haired girl quickly looked away, breaking into a sweat as the livid images flashed through her mind.  
  
What. . .  
  
Had just happened?  
  
All she had done was look at- - -  
  
"Sango?" she asked softly, slightly afraid to lay eyes on the girl.  
  
"Yes?" the female in question replied quietly, her pale skin almost glowing in the eerie gray lighting of the now slowly moving compartment.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Yes?" she asked again, stepping into Kagome's view, her face furrowed in confusi- - -  
  
~ His armor had been ripped off his torso along with his shirt, and his stomach had been punctured in such a way that it allowed each layer of skin and muscle to be peeled away from the body, exposing his internally bleeding intestines.~  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut to block out the movie reel of nightmarish memories, Kag turned away from Sango before asking her question.  
  
"How did you get here?" she cried in a rush, perspiration pouring down her clammy face.  
  
Why did she keep seeing these things. . .?!  
  
The second female gasped slightly, taking a small step backwards.  
  
"You dare- - -" she began, her pale skin flushing in anger.  
  
"Calm down, Sango," Miroku smoothly interrupted, stepping out of the shadows and putting an arm out as Kagome cracked an eye open, happy to find that she couldn't see Sango any more.  
  
Still. . .  
  
What was her problem?  
  
All Kagome had done was ask. . . wanting to see if her dreams had once been a reality. . .  
  
"We don't speak of things like that, Miss Kagome," the man continued, addressing the ebony haired girl in calm, stern manner. "Please don't ask again."  
  
Suddenly he stepped out of the way, giving the teen a full view of the magenta orbed female.  
  
~ His nose and ears sliced off- leaving gaping, bleeding holes in his face- the only part of his being which hadn't seemingly been mangled had been his eyes- however, they *had* been. They had been pulled out of their sockets; veins wet with blood still dangling from them.  
  
They were now rolling around his scalped head, their irises bloodshot.~  
  
"Stop it. . ." Kagome hissed to the images and sounds inside her mind, clutching her forehead and falling to her knees. "Stop!"  
  
"Stop what?" Sango asked incredulously, her monatomic voice returning as her eyes glazed over once more.  
  
As she spoke, another flas-  
  
~"Kohaku. . ." she whispered as she turned to face the boy.  
  
He gazed coolly back at her, the sickle-like sword clenched in his hands dripping with a disturbingly familiar red liquid.  
  
"Why?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes full of tears as she reached out for her little brother. "Why did you do this. . .?"  
  
He said nothing, instead allowing his sibling to try and embrace him.  
  
But as soon as her back was in his range, her body not quite touching his- - -  
  
He buried his weapon into her flesh.~  
  
"St-stop it!" Kagome continued to cry, tears welling in the corner of her eyes as three large spiders fell onto her back; their spindly, hairy legs poking her as they crawled up and down her body. "I don't want to see any more! I don't want to hear any more! Stop it!"  
  
The others glanced blankly at the girl before exchanging emotionless looks.  
  
It was too late for her, now. . .  
  
*  
  
Kagome lay curled in the corner, her eyes constantly closed- lest she see Sango again.  
  
But it was beginning to seem like it wouldn't matter whether she kept her stormy orbs opened or shut- because no one was talking to her or looking at her- or even sitting near her- anyway.  
  
'What's going on?' she thought in terror as the voices continued to scream in her head.  
  
Screams of pain.  
  
Screams of anguish.  
  
Screams of disgusting pleasure.  
  
All echoing through her mind. . .  
  
And- - -  
  
And- - -  
  
And she couldn't make them stop.  
  
She couldn't make the voices go away. . .  
  
Why wouldn't they leave her alone?  
  
The memories weren't even hers!  
  
All they were-  
  
Were her nightmares.  
  
*  
  
~ "Mo-momma?" a little boy cried into the gripping, freezing darkness of the room. "Po-poppa. . .?"  
  
He looked fearfully around, his bright green eyes taking in the situation.  
  
He was alone.  
  
Terribly alone in the shadows. . .  
  
Locked in a forbidden room of fright. . .  
  
Slowly crawling off of the large, icy, steel table he had been placed on by his mother he blindly groped his way towards the door- where the only bit of light- a small square window of it- shone like a dull knife.  
  
He attempted to walk towards it.  
  
Yet he couldn't reach it.  
  
No matter how he tried to move his small legs and feet-  
  
They wouldn't take him anywhere.  
  
All they did was produce the most disgusting, stomach churning, bile bubbling sound as they connected with the floor-  
  
Squelch.  
  
Squelch.  
  
Squelch.  
  
'What on earth could that noise be from?' he thought, trembling in fear as his hand connected with a large glass column.  
  
Curious, he turned his head to gaze into the unknown container, his hand accidentally flicking a small, unseen switch.  
  
Bright, florescent lights filled the room, almost blinding the boy.  
  
When he finally could see-  
  
He wished the lights had stayed off.  
  
He was trapped in a small laboratory- long, thin needles, sharp knives, scalps, scissors, and other various forms of medical equipment glittering from high shelves- their sharp edges dyed copper red.  
  
And it didn't seem to be from red paint. . .  
  
Wall sized computers flickered to life, beginning to rattle off data and charts for genetic body enhancement.  
  
His eyes quickly taking in the room, he returned his attention to the tubes.  
  
Gasping, he took a step back, a loud, sickening 'squelch' echoing through the room as he did so.  
  
Inside the glass columns. . .  
  
Floated the remains of human and animal innards.  
  
Some still beating or wriggling weakly; hearts, lungs, spleens, stomachs, eyes, and more all soaked in the large vat- severed body parts occasionally cropping up in the mix.  
  
Trying to take a step back, the boy toppled over, landing on his behind-  
  
Connecting with the floor.  
  
"Ew!" he screamed in disgust as he took a good look at the ground.  
  
No wonder it was squelching. . .  
  
It was soaking wet.  
  
Soaking wet with blood, body juices, urine. . .  
  
All sticky, wet, and slimy-  
  
All coating the floor with its own form of wax.  
  
Wiggling hopelessly, the boy tried to get off the floor but found himself stuck, his eyes locked on the floating body parts.  
  
When suddenly-  
  
He heard a robotic arm approch him.  
  
He knew what those things did. . .  
  
N-  
  
No!  
  
No-  
  
He felt a sharp, thick, needle stab itself into his lower back, sending him into an uncontrollable spasm of pain.  
  
"Injecting type 4032 animal DNA," a computer rattled off in a brisk female voice. "Fox. Genetic enhancement taking effect. Process over: 15 hours."  
  
It was the worst discomfort in the world.  
  
Each and every part of his body was enveloped in a searing fire. It felt as if- one at a time- pieces of his very essence were being ripped from his body- mangled, reformed, remade, rebuilt.  
  
New hair grew painfully, shooting up like dull needles from his skin. Bones crumpled like paper only to be unpleasantly formed again. Canine like teeth pushed though his sore gums. His eardrums popped- completely shattered- only to be grown back at a painstakingly slow rate- his hearing intensifying to an almost unbearable level.  
  
Collapsing on the disgusting floor, writhing in pain and screaming in angst, the little boy's now dull emerald eyes filled with tears.  
  
Why had his momma and poppa done this to him?  
  
Used him as the test dummy?  
  
Why. . .?  
  
Why. . .?  
  
Why. . .?  
  
Didn't they love him. . .?  
  
As his suffering tripled, he heard talking from far away, barely audible over his sobs of terror.  
  
"Hmph," a woman's voice grumbled. "This isn't working at all the way it's supposed to. We'll need to get rid of him."  
  
"How?" a man replied, frustration tinting his words. "We can't just throw the little ass out. People will get suspicious."  
  
"I know just the place to drop him off. Don't worry. The little freak will be with his own kind. . . and we can just try this again with one of his brothers. I knew having so many children would come in handy."  
  
"You always were the smart one, dear."  
  
"I know. Now let's get out of here."  
  
'No. . .' the boy cried, flat on the ground as a dull roaring filled his ears, the pain never once leaving. 'Make it stop. . . please. .'  
  
'Why, momma. . .? Poppa. . .? Why. . .?'  
  
His body continued to expand, contract; twist, grow.  
  
Change.  
  
Transform.  
  
. . . Hurt. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Only 14 hours and 45 more minutes to go. . .  
  
Only 14 hours and 45 minutes until this excruciating suffering stopped-  
  
And Shippo's true hell began. ~  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, her mind reeling, her mouth dry, her skin clammy as she tried to keep the contents of her stomach inside her body.  
  
'No- not again,' she thought- begged-, muffling a half sob with the hay she pressed against her face- - -  
  
The silent screams echoing through her mind returning.  
  
~*~  
  
There ya go.  
  
Hope you were thuroghly freaked. . . or whatever. . .  
  
^_^  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Entertainment

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to open this chapter with a review I received from WindScar.  
  
Ahem:  
  
~ What the hell! What is this! Is this how you get your kicks, by grossing people out! What's the matter with you! Are some sort of depressed, psychopath? Gods, seriously, this gets me all depressed, and it sucks! I hate you wench! Use me in the story too, see if I care, because no matter what you do, my opinion will be the same. This is a disgusting, mentally disturbing fic. Oh, and by the way, consider this a flame.~  
  
. . .  
  
::deep breath::  
  
Without making any of the comments I'd *LIKE* to, I'd like to make this simple statement to everyone:  
  
If you share WindScar's oh-so-blunt feelings, this is your official invitation to stop reading.  
  
Because though you all know I can not STAND sad endings- (so yes, the very end will be happy)- this fic will include a LOT of horror, gore, and angst.  
  
. . .  
  
You still reading?  
  
Good! ^_^  
  
(BTW- Who here thinks WindScar is wind22 in disguise? ::raises hand::)  
  
Okay, here are the repetitive questions of last chapter:  
  
One: ~'*sob* *choke* Why'd you do that to Shippo you digusting bitch?!'~ Because he needed his story. There *had* to be a reason for his fox-like appearence, and a reason he's stuck in the freak show. Everyone's gonna share an equal amount of pain and horror in this story, he just took some of his turn last chapter.  
  
Two: YES, Kagome and Inu-Yasha WILL get together in this fic. Though it is a horror, it is also a romance. (BTW, WindScar- Deranged phycopath's can't write romance. I, however, can. So- - -*bites tounge* nevermind.)  
  
Three: Thanks to 'Oiron and- and- ::looks very emberessed:: Someone else used this phrase in their review and I forget who it was. GOMEN TO THAT PERSON! ::gives them pocky, Inu-chan products, and hugs::. Anyway, that phrase became a later chapter title. So thankies! ^_~  
  
Okay!  
  
That's all!  
  
Enjoy the chappie, unless your name is WindScar, in which case I hope you- - -  
  
*bites tounge again*  
  
^_^;;  
  
Er-  
  
Anyway-  
  
Here I go!  
  
~*~  
  
Pain.  
  
Excruciating, overpowering pain.  
  
Do you enjoy expereiencing it?  
  
Of course not.  
  
Then why do so many take pleasure when others do?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
I don't hear you answering me.  
  
But whatver.  
  
Have your giggles.  
  
For you know what they say. . .  
  
What goes around- - -  
  
Comes around.  
  
And who knows what sort of weapon I could come around with. . .?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Five: Entertainment~  
  
Morning light leaked through the knot holes of the train cart; making the metal bars around Kagome's mound of hay gleam dully.  
  
'Can't- Mustn't- Close- Eyes- - -' she thought desperately, her stormy orbs- ringed in tired shades of black- looking as sunken and empty as her heart felt.  
  
Her empty heart.  
  
Her frozen heart.  
  
Her heart that wouldn't stop fluttering.  
  
Fluttering in fear.  
  
Terrified, blood churning fear.  
  
"Yo. Bitch," a voice hissed in her ear, making her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Quickly rolling over, Kagome found her eyes locking with none other than Inu-Yasha, who was glaring icily at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked softly, her voice cracking.  
  
"To tell you to calm down. Your fear is stinkin' up the fuckin' compartment," he growled, looking annoyed.  
  
The ebony haired girl's tired gaze hardened, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. "I don't give a damn. You better get used to the smell, 'cause my feeling's aren't changing."  
  
The dog-like male snarled, flopping next to the female and crossing his arms and legs; his silver hair glistening in the pale dawn light.  
  
"And why the hell not?" he questioned, his brown furrowed. "I realize you're a wimpy wench an' all that, but even I didn't think you were pathetic enough as to just curl in the corner and cry."  
  
"I'm not crying!" Kagome hissed, biting back the sobs that were beginning to well up inside her throat. "I just don't understand what's going on! I'm confused, I'm afraid, I- I- I-!"  
  
She sniveled loudly, abruptly sitting up.  
  
"I just want to go ho-!"  
  
She cut herself off with a cry of pain as her eyes fell upon Shippo, who was snoozing a few feet aw-  
  
~ No matter how he tried to move his small legs and feet-  
  
They wouldn't take him anywhere.  
  
All they did was produce the most disgusting, stomach churning, bile bubbling sound as they connected with the floor-  
  
Squelch.  
  
Squelch.  
  
Squelch.~  
  
Falling to her knees and shaking her clutched head, she tried to muffle a heartfelt sob.  
  
Next to her, Inu-Yasha shifted uncomfortably.  
  
He didn't like seeing her cry. . .  
  
"Oh, come on," he murmured, less pissed off then before, "what are you so freaked out about?"  
  
"Everything!" she cried, her tears soaking the hay beneath her as she tugged on her hair. "Everything!"  
  
"Could you be a little less general?" he questioned dryly. "I'm trying to answer your questions about this place, and a response like that's not gonna help you get the facts you're looking for."  
  
When he finished talking, a silence pressed against the boy's canine ears as he waited for the girl to halt her quiet sobs.  
  
Finally- - -  
  
"Why. . .?" she whispered, tears still trickling down her cheeks and landing on the ground with soft splashes. "Why are we. . . we trapped. . .?"  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned against the bars around them, tucking his hands into the ends of his baggy red clothes.  
  
Kagome glanced slowly up into his face, her eyes still brimming with water.  
  
He took a deep breath-  
  
And began.  
  
"For hundreds of years," he stated calmly, though his half-lidded eyes were full of some unrecognizable emotion, "people have visited freak shows as a form of entertainment. Pleasure from other's suffering."  
  
The girl nodded slowly, loosening her death grip upon her hair.  
  
"But. . . in this place. . ." he continued, his voice softening slightly. "It's the other way around. . . We come for the entertainment, and end up going through the pain. . ."  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"But- but- well, for Sango- and maybe the others-, true, she-they- whatever- came on their own free will, but Shippo- - -?"  
  
Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How do you-?"  
  
He shook his head, cutting himself off.  
  
No need to ask.  
  
He knew.  
  
Knew what was going on.  
  
He'd seen it. . .  
  
Seen it happen so many times. . .  
  
"Yeah, you're right. The runt didn't come on his own will, his parents left him here to die. If he wanted, he could probably find a way to escape. But. . . he never tries to run. . ."  
  
"But the rest of you?"  
  
"It's a curse. We came searching for the freaks, and we now live with the consequence-"  
  
He pierced her with his bright amber eyes. "Being one."  
  
Kagome swallowed, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
She-  
  
She wasn't-  
  
No, of course not.  
  
She wasn't becoming a-  
  
A freak. . .?  
  
No.  
  
"Why?" she asked again, her voice hitching in her throat. "Why does Naraku do this? What's the point. . .? His motive. . .?"  
  
The male in front of her shook his head. "I don't know. No one here knows."  
  
Their conversation came to an abrupt end- neither knowing what to say.  
  
So instead they sat quietly for a moment, oblivious to the others as they slowly awoke, stretching and getting to their feet as countless spiders rained from the ceiling.  
  
"Well," Inu-Yasha finally grunted, taking a sniff of the air. "You've stopped stinkin' the place up, so I'm goin'."  
  
He got to his feet and dusted off his pants, flicking a defiant strand of silver hair behind his shoulder.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . .?" Kagome whispered as he turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah?" he droned, glancing at her from the corner of his eye as one of his ear's twitched.  
  
Kagome stared at it for a moment, briefly loosing her train of thought.  
  
His ears. . .  
  
They were. . .  
  
Kinda. . .  
  
Well. . .  
  
Cute. .  
  
. . .  
  
Why the hell was she staring?!  
  
". . .Thanks," she whispered, looking away in embarrassment as she struggled for words. "Thanks for talking to me and. . . explaining some stuff and. . ."  
  
"Keh. Whatever," he grumbled, making his way to the shadowy corners of the train.  
  
The ebony haired girl smiled softly to herself as she watched him leave. \  
  
There was something about him. . .  
  
In a slightly better mood, she lay back against the hay, identifying patterns in the ceiling.  
  
*  
  
Her happy attitude didn't last long.  
  
Good moods never do.  
  
Just as day turns to night, light is always swallowed by darkness.  
  
And no matter where she hid-  
  
That darkness always found her.  
  
Found her-  
  
In the form of the others.  
  
"Kagome," Sango murmured, stepping into the ebony haired teen's view. "First meal is about to be serv-"-  
  
~"K- K- Kohaku. . ."  
  
The boy remained silent, watching blankly as his sister's blood stained the ground; her hair plastered to her body in the rain.  
  
"Please," she begged, painfully pulling herself to a kneeling position. "Tell me why!"~  
  
No. . .  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed, clamping her eyes shut.  
  
No-  
  
Not again-  
  
Please, not again!  
  
The second girl blinked slowly, looking momentarily confused.  
  
Then she nodded and turned away without a word, leaving Kagome to deal with the reawakened nightmares on her own.  
  
*  
  
"Kagome," a little boy's voice murmured from the entrance of the cell. "Sango told me to bring you your portion of first meal."  
  
The ebony haired girl glanced slowly up at Shippo, a bowl full of some unidentifiable glop in his hands as he walked next to her. "Why'd you get all frightened when she came in earlie-"-  
  
~ Each and every part of his body was enveloped in a searing fire. It felt as if- one at a time- pieces of his very essence were being ripped from his body- mangled, reformed, remade, rebuilt.  
  
New hair grew painfully, shooting up like dull needles from his skin. Bones crumpled like paper only to be unpleasantly formed again. Canine like teeth pushed though his sore gums. His eardrums popped- completely shattered- only to be grown back at a painstakingly slow rate- his hearing intensifying to an almost unbearable level.  
  
Collapsing on the disgusting floor, writhing in pain and screaming in angst, the little boy's now dull emerald eyes filled with tears.  
  
Why had his momma and poppa done this to him?  
  
Used him as the test dummy?  
  
Why. . .?  
  
Why. . .?  
  
Why. . .?~  
  
Why. . .?  
  
WHY WOULDN'T IT STOP?!  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome cried, throwing out an arm and knocking the boy down, the bowl soaring though the air and landing a few meters away- it's contests splattering all over and collecting hungry spiders.  
  
Shippo looked up at her in surprised shock from the floor, his small face now bruised where her hand had connected with his skin. "Kagome-chan. . .?"  
  
"Kagome-chan. . ." he whispered, his voice full of sadness as he slowly got to his feet, gently touching the girl's shoulder and making her glance at him again. "What's wro-?"-  
  
~"Hmph," a woman's voice grumbled. "This isn't working at all the way it's supposed to. We'll need to get rid of him."  
  
"How?" a man replied, frustration tinting his words. "We can't just throw the little ass out. People will get suspicious."  
  
"I know just the place to drop him off. Don't worry. The little freak will be with his own kind. . . and we can just try this again with one of his brothers. I knew having so many children would come in handy."  
  
"You always were the smart one, dear."  
  
"I know. Now let's get out of here."  
  
'No. . .' the boy cried, flat on the ground as a dull roaring filled his ears, the pain never once leaving. 'Make it stop. . . please. .'  
  
'Why, momma. . .? Poppa. . .? Why. . .?'  
  
His body continued to expand, contract; twist, grow.  
  
Change.  
  
Transform.  
  
. . . Hurt. . .~  
  
"GO AWAY!" the girl sobbed, breaking into hysterics on the floor; writhing as her mind exploded with images of torment and pain.  
  
Kagome didn't hear when Shippo finally got up and left.  
  
She wasn't hearing anything.  
  
Anything other then the screams of the dead and the tortured; those haunting her never-ending nightmares.  
  
*  
  
No. . .  
  
She must. . .  
  
Must keep. . .  
  
Must keep her eyes open.  
  
She must. . .  
  
Must stay awake. . .  
  
. . .  
  
*  
  
~"GET DOWN!" a man screamed against the howling wind.  
  
The preteen being yelled at did as he was told, flattening himself in a ditch as the freak tornado approached his father and he; leaving nothing but madness, distraction, and chaos in it's wake.  
  
Where had this storm come from?  
  
This morning had been bright and cheerful- a dream in the cold darkness that was early spring.  
  
Yet it had become a nightmare in less then an hour.  
  
"Father!" the young teenager cried, his ponytail of short black hair feeling as if it were about to be ripped from his head along with his clothes. "I- I don't know if we can make this!"  
  
"I don't either," the elder man replied softly.  
  
Still, his son heard.  
  
No. . .  
  
They couldn't think that way. . .  
  
Silently watching the pocketed land be destroyed, the boy winced at the thought of being sucked up by the vacuum in the sky.  
  
Then-  
  
"HELP!" someone screamed from far away; near one of the few remaining homes.  
  
A woman. . .  
  
A woman with long, ebony tresses and a noble woman's dress.  
  
She was trapped between a wall and the storm, her eyes popping-  
  
Though that may not have been from fright.  
  
The boy looked to the gusty heavens.  
  
'Please, I beg- help my father have sense in this situation-'  
  
"I'm coming!" the older male cried, bolting out of the safety of the grassy crater and running towards the female.  
  
'Screw all of you deity! Each and every one of you!'  
  
"FATHER!" the young man screamed at the top of his lungs, forsaking his prayer. "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Either his father didn't hear him or he didn't care, for he never stopped running against the screaming wind-  
  
He never stopped running towards the gray funnel of fury-  
  
He never stopped running towards the girl.  
  
That is-  
  
Until his foot fell into a pot hole in the earth, his ankle snapping soundly.  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
But he was stuck.  
  
Neither able to reach the woman nor get back to his son, the elder man looked blankly up at the approaching twister of rage.  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The wind surrounded the adult like a cage, allowing him neither to escape or reply.  
  
The only thing it allowed him to do-  
  
Was feel pain.  
  
And pain he was going to feel.  
  
His son watched, horror struck, as the twister's winds first pulled off his clothes.  
  
But it in no way stopped there.  
  
No.  
  
Next it pealed off his skin; both layers of peach flesh- revealing his red muscles and pink ligaments- not to mention his lid-less eyes, lip-less mouth, and, slit-like nostrils.  
  
But even those were soon to go- his eyes popping out of their sockets like corks from a bottle. Then went his muscles- each one being yanked off his white bones as if in practiced order.  
  
After which went his internal organs- each slimy, beating organ- his ribcage shattering and letting them loose as a large bolder smashed into the remains of his body.  
  
And then-  
  
As soon as his father was gone; his remaining blood painting the ground maroon-  
  
The preteen watched the storm disintegrate.  
  
"F-father. . ." he whispered, watching with wide eyes as random pieces of his parent fall from the sky with a bloody 'squemch.'  
  
His only living parent. . .  
  
Now dead. . .  
  
Gone. . .  
  
It. . .  
  
It was all that woman's fault. . . !  
  
If- If she hadn't distracted Father. . .  
  
Looking up, his angry violet orbs blurry with tears, he searched frantically for the lady.  
  
She was still alive.  
  
Running towards the nearest town.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" he screamed, getting to his feet and racing after the girl- his stomach turning as he slipped in the remaining juices of his father.  
  
'Th-that freak!' he thought furiously as he trailed the female, never once stopping for breath. 'Sh-she did this! I swear I'll find her, where ever she goes!'  
  
"Then follow," a voice like a breeze murmured in his ear. "Follow her to the freak show- you'll find your revenge. . ."  
  
'Yes! The freak show! I'll get her!'  
  
He bolted though town, always on her heals.  
  
'I swear on the wind, I'll get my revenge!'  
  
"On the wind. . ." the whispery voice chuckled as the woman ran into the dark compartment of a train in the shadowy, destroyed train station.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" the boy screamed, entering the car- - -  
  
But it was empty.  
  
Empty- - -?  
  
No-  
  
There was someone else here- - -  
  
At least one other- - -  
  
"Go!" hissed the angry voice of a male. "Foolish bastard! Go!"  
  
"No! Have you seen a woman with long black hair- - -?"  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" the voice snarled, a flash of amber accompanying his words.  
  
"No! I swear on the winds of heaven and hell I will make her pay for making my father die!" the teenager bellowed, sadness and anger clouding his judgment and senses.  
  
"On the winds of hell!" the soft voice chuckled.  
  
"You idiot!" the male voice barked.  
  
But the black haired boy didn't hear either of them.  
  
He couldn't hear them-  
  
Not over the suddenly stirred wind.  
  
Wind from. . .  
  
From. . .  
  
. . . !  
  
His whole attention was on his hand- - -  
  
Hissing in pain he watched it with wide eyes.  
  
With the feel of being sliced slowly with a dull knife, it was opening-  
  
Opening up a dark abyss.  
  
An abyss that was slowly pulling everything in. . . .  
  
The winds of hell. . .  
  
"What- - - what is going on. . .?!" he yelled in fearful pain as his hand burned like a fire.  
  
"You swore upon the winds of hell- so you shall carry them always with you until you fulfill your pledge!" the other man in the compartment screamed, the amber color flashing once more as Miroku fell to the floor; his whole arm in searing, excruciating pain. "Or el- - -"~  
  
~*~  
  
::exhausted:: Way- long- chappie!  
  
I don't think it was as scary as last chapter, but whatever.  
  
^_^  
  
Hope you enjoyed or. . . or whatever you do during a horror fic. . .  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Why

Disclaimer: *SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH* What do *you* think?  
  
Author's Note: Hello, peoples!  
  
Ooo- Halloween is getting nearer. . . ^_~  
  
Wish the moon was fuller.  
  
Anyway-  
  
Er- I'm sorry, RedHerring, I know you specifically asked 'Please no flashbacks of Onigumo', but. . .  
  
^_^;;;  
  
And also-  
  
I'd like to take a moment to show you all a second review I received from WindScar.  
  
~Hey psychopath, how are ya?  
  
::chuckles to self::  
  
You know, I was feeling especially evil today, so I decided to flame some of your other stories. What I didn't expect, was to find that this fic, Early December, was. . .well, actually quite good. There, I said it, I like this fic. I like it so much, I coulnd't stop reading. Henceforth why this is the only chapter I'm reviewing for. Don't go thinking this means that I think *all* your stories are good, it just means that I think "Early December" is good, got it? There, now that that is settled I have another point. I am not Wind22. Yes, I did read the next chapter of the trash you're trying to pass as a story, it still sucks, and I still hate it. If you really wanna know why, it's because it grosses me out, and, to me gore isn't all there is to horror. Originally, I just hated it. Now, I hate it because I know you can do better. After I have read and seen the amazing things you can do, it really is a shame to let all that talent go to waste. In other words, add more than just gore to make your writing spooky. Take it from me, I've been scared so many times in my life, I know what scary is. Scary is when someone is lost, confused, all alone with no one to help them. Scary. . .how do I put this, scary is more thoughts than images. For example, I know ghosts aren't real and always have. Yet, when I was young, whenever I went downstairs, something would draw my thoughts to evil things, like ghosts and witches and the demons of hell and so on, so forth. Anyway, I could never stay down there by myself, and the scary thing was, that my thoughts tricked me into thinking someone was watching, it tricked me into hearing whispers and voices that weren't there. It scared me so much that I would cry. So, you can see, that gore is only, maybe 20% of what scary is. The rest is more. . .more suspense, and the thoughts in your mind that make you so freaked out and flustered, that you get confused, lost, and start feel alone. And that, my dear wench, is what scary is.  
  
~Windscar~  
  
P.S. I still hate your story, and think your a psychopath! Neyah!~  
  
I am going to comment on this review, but only on *certain* parts. *coughcough*  
  
I am aware that horror is more then just gore. There is a suspense and art to it. And, I admit it, I am not wonderful at capturing the essence of it. I'm trying, though, and I think I'm getting better.  
  
Please understand that it's difficult to write scary things. Much more difficult then creating images on a screen.  
  
Oh- and more suspense will be added later.  
  
I think that's all I'm allowing myself to comment on. . .  
  
. ..  
  
Yeah.  
  
Well, anyway, this is when it REALLY starts getting fun. . . ^_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Why?  
  
Such a familiar question.  
  
Why?  
  
The small word that can be added to simple questions to obtain a clean results.  
  
Why is the sky blue?  
  
Why is the grass green?  
  
But some questions aren't so simple-  
  
Why must we bleed?  
  
Why must I suffer?  
  
And some results aren't so clean.  
  
And this small word. . .  
  
Can seem so very large. . .  
  
Why. . .?  
  
Why?  
  
WHY?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Six: Why~  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open before her nightmare could complete itself.  
  
Not that it mattered.  
  
She knew. . .  
  
Knew. . .  
  
That man. . .  
  
Miroku. . .  
  
That if he did not have his revenge- - -  
  
The wind would swallow him like his father.  
  
But. . .  
  
But. . .  
  
But *how* did she know?  
  
*Why* did she know?  
  
Why. . . ?  
  
Why. . .?  
  
Why. . .  
  
WHY?!  
  
WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HER?!  
  
WHAT HAD SHE DONE?!  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" she cried, causing everyone in the compartment to snap into conciseness- looking around hurriedly.  
  
"What's going on?" Shippo gas-  
  
~N-  
  
No!  
  
No-  
  
He felt a sharp, thick, needle stab itself into his lower back, sending him into an uncontrollable spasm of pain.  
  
"Injecting type 4032 animal DNA," a computer rattled off in a brisk female voice. "Fox. Genetic enhancement taking effect. Process over: 15 hours." ~  
  
-ped.  
  
"Kagome's just screa-  
  
~ She took a small step forward, only to crumple to the ground, her legs failing her.  
  
Falling over one of the many wet, mangled bodies, she had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.  
  
"D-Daddy. . ." she whispered through her fingers, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. ~  
  
-med," Sango whispered back, her voice tinted with worry.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Miroku questioned, crawling next to her and shaking her gen-  
  
~ Next it pealed off his skin; both layers of peach flesh- revealing his red muscles and pink ligaments- not to mention his lid-less eyes, lip-less mouth, and, slit-like nostrils.  
  
But even those were soon to go- his eyes popping out of their sockets like corks from a bottle. Then went his muscles- each one being yanked off his white bones as if in practiced order.~  
  
-tly.  
  
"STOP IT!" Kag roared, rocking back and forth on her knees as she pressed her hands to her ears, her eyes squeezed shut. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
As her words echoed though the compartment, her mind reeling, her heart sore, and her sanity all but rendered- - -  
  
Pieces of hay began hovering. . .  
  
Hovering inches over the cold, wooden ground. . .  
  
The ebony haired man's eyes widened.  
  
"GO AWAY!" she cried, swinging her arm to hit Miroku's trembling, beaded hand.  
  
But before she could even brush the male- - -  
  
He slammed into the inside wall of the train, his eyes becoming unfocused as his body crumbled into a heap.  
  
He crashing with so much force that the compartment shuttered, and Sango gasped as a small trickle of blood seeped out from under his hair line.  
  
"Miroku. . ." she whispered breathlessly, crawling over to the man; worry glistening in her dull magenta eyes. "Miroku, are you okay. . .?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
He was out cold.  
  
"You. . ." Sango murmured, ignoring the way Kagome shuttered every time someone spoke- her body twitching in uncontrollable convulsions. "You! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MIROKU?!"  
  
She made to take a step forward- - -  
  
But was caught in the chest by Inu-Yasha's arm.  
  
"Shut up," he hissed, his eyes narrowing and flicking towards the door; the hay falling back to earth as if it had never left.  
  
Shippo cowered in the corner near Onigumo; whose breaths seemed more pained then usual as a single spider skittered across the floor. . .  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Naraku's voice came from outside as the train slowed to a stop.  
  
"Shit. . ." Sango hissed, her hands clenched in fists as she and Inu-Yasha turned towards the door- - -  
  
To find the dark eyed man standing there, looking livid.  
  
Kagome winced as his footsteps echoed though the deadly silent compartment.  
  
"What- the- hell-" he murmured, his voice dangerously soft, "is going on in here?"  
  
He whirled to face the ebony haired girl, who was still sobbing on the floor; her hands tugging her hair as she slowly looked up at him, twitching.  
  
"Na. . . Ra. . . Ku. . ." she whispered, her stormy eyes glassy as she slowly. . .  
  
Slowly. . .  
  
Crawled. . .  
  
To. . .  
  
Her. . .  
  
Feet.  
  
Wobbling slightly, she clutched her heaving sides as she took a trembling step forward; all but falling into her captor.  
  
Her breaths coming in short gasps as Naraku looked coldly down his nose at her, Kagome's pale, weak fists grasped his shirt; her forever wet eyes hidden by her bangs.  
  
"Why. . .?" she finally asked; her voice so soft that even Inu-Yasha almost missed it. "Why did you do this. . .? To me. . .? To them. . .? To all of us. . .? Why. . .?"  
  
"Keh. You sound in pain my *dear*. . ." the man smirked, moving to detach her hands.  
  
But instead of removing her hands-  
  
He found she only tightened her hold.  
  
"Why?" Kag repeated, her voice stronger now. "Why won't you let me go home? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Naraku did nothing but chuckle.  
  
"You're not answering," Kagome whispered. "I. . .  
  
want. . .  
  
you. . .  
  
to tell. . .  
  
me. . .  
  
*WHY*!"  
  
Her eyes snapping up to meet his, the ebony haired man couldn't help but gasp quietly at all the anger he found in her dark orbs.  
  
But he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Heh," he grinned, still laughing softly. "I see the process is almost complete."  
  
He gently ran a finger though her dark, silky, locks, his amusement growing as Inu-Yasha began growling.  
  
"You're slowly loosing your mind, do you realize that, my dear?" he whispered, his smile widening as Kagome stepped back, slapping his hand away as the straw on the floor began shaking- - -  
  
And as the compartment still stood stationary. . .  
  
It wasn't from the train.  
  
"Don't touch me, you- you- you-" the girl snarled, struggling for words. "You- YOU FREAK!"  
  
Naraku's abyss-like orbs widened- - -  
  
Before narrowing to murderous slits.  
  
"Don't you *DARE*," he hissed, snatching the girl's wrist and yanking her forward- their noses millimeter's apart as Kagome gasped in shock and fear, "call me that again."  
  
His fist came speeding into view- - -  
  
And then her world went black.  
  
*  
  
~"Keh," a young man chuckled, a smirk planted firmly on his handsome face as he tossed a ball of gold up and down as if it a toy. "That was too easy."  
  
He smiled at one of his many pet spiders as it skittered down his leg; it's midnight-colored hair glossy.  
  
"Foolish morons," the adult snickered, rolling upon his stomach as he glanced around his large, villa pad. 'With my tarantula pets, stealing is a breeze! Just let one of them enter the house and freak everyone out- - - and then in the chaos, take the prize!'  
  
His grin widened as he tugged one of his arachnid's legs, ignoring the way it's eight beady eyes glared at him.  
  
'And the best part is- unlike a partner- I don't need to *care* if one gets killed or injured! They're only *spiders*, after all.'  
  
Still laughing, the man stood and dusted off his silk slacks, deciding to spend the rest of the evening down by the pool.  
  
But as he was walking though the halls, he heard some of his hired help talking; their voices hushed, rushed- - -  
  
And just *inviting* an eavesdropper to listen in.  
  
"Yeah," one was whispering, his voice fearful. "I heard that one really rich business man is arriving in this city tonight; at the train station. The security's gonna be unbelievable. After all- that robber- Spider Demon, I think he calls himself- is still lurkin' the streets."  
  
The young man felt another smirk tug his lips.  
  
Yes, he *was* still 'lurkin'' the streets.  
  
"I wouldn't worry. What with all the guards their bound to have hired," the second replied, fiddling with her feather duster, "it's sure to be *impossible* for Spider Demon to capture anything of value."  
  
Not noticing their employer- or his now furious gaze- the pair continued on their way, the first agreeing with his friend.  
  
'What?!' the handsome male fumed. 'IMPOSSIBLE?! For *ME*?! Ha! I'll show them! I'll show them all!'  
  
"Come, pets," he hissed to the arachnids gathering around him; some being carelessly crushed under his feet. "Our plans for tonight have ch-" ~  
  
*  
  
"She looks as if she'd being tortured by nightmares," Shippo whispered, his eyes full of fearful sadness as he leaned over Kagome's unconscious form.  
  
"She probably is," Miroku, who had been awakened as Naraku stormed out, frowned. "It seems she is slowly becoming one of us. . ."  
  
"But what *IS* happening to her?" Sango asked softly, her brow creasing with worry.  
  
"I think," the ebony haired man murmured, "she may be developing physic abilities. . . Spiritual powers, if you will."  
  
"Huh? What the fuck do you mean?" Inu-Yasha grunted, flopping next to Kagome and crossing his arms and legs.  
  
"She's constantly clutching her head as if it's paining her. When she became angry, pieces of hay started levitating."  
  
The others glanced at one another before returning their gaze to Kag.  
  
"And. . . I think. . ." Miroku finished quietly, "that whenever she sleeps. . . she dreams of our pasts. . ."  
  
"What? What makes you think that?" Shippo blinked, Onigumo grunting in agreement.  
  
"She's been asking around for our history," the violet eyed man shrugged, toying with the beads covering his hand. "Whenever she looks at us she seems to be recalling painful events that aren't hers."  
  
"And she knew about Shippo's past. . ." Inu-Yasha added gruffly, ignoring the others as they shot him curious looks. "She appears to be 'seeing' our memories of what brought us here. . ."  
  
The little boy winced, his eyes filling with tears as he clutched his tail.  
  
"Yes. . ." Miroku nodded slowly. "That makes sense. . . She's 'remembering' us backwards. . . That's why she asked about Sango first. And then Shippo."  
  
"She seemed to 'remember' you earlier, as well," Sango reminded the man next to her, gently pointing at the large cut on his forehead.  
  
"Which means," the ebony haired man said slowly, "she's sorting through-"  
  
*  
  
~-anged."  
  
He smirked as he walked though the gold guided halls.  
  
'They'll all see. No one and nothing stops Spider Demon.'  
  
*  
  
The young man walked silently though the deserted train station, frowning as the evening's fog leaked onto the platforms; shrouding everything in a light mist.  
  
There was nobody here. . .  
  
Nobody. . . !  
  
Nothing. . . !  
  
Smashing one of his pets underfoot in anger, the male snarled.  
  
Those fools he called employees!  
  
They had ruined his evening with their wild tales!  
  
Oh, would they GET IT when he got home- - -!  
  
He was about to spin around and leave the station- - -  
  
When a white sign caught his eye.  
  
A sign that he hadn't seem before. . .  
  
"What the hell. . .?" he murmured, taking a step towards the announcement.  
  
It's maroon words glistened innocently in the soft glow of his flashlight as he began to read. . .  
  
'Whether looking for treasure  
  
Or looking for fun  
  
You can find it- freaks and all-  
  
On platform one.'  
  
"Treasure, hmm?" the man drawled in boredom, his voice echoing softly though the darkness. 'I somehow doubt it.'  
  
He was about to leave- - -  
  
When it suddenly hit him.  
  
Wait. . .  
  
Perhaps. . .  
  
On platform one. . .  
  
There *was* a treasure of sorts?  
  
Perhaps the business man really *did* arrive?  
  
Perhaps his security measure- - -  
  
Was to make sure there was no security?  
  
Perhaps this was a trick?  
  
Perhaps he was hiding in platform one, or on the train?  
  
Perhaps. . .  
  
'Freaks' could be a code term for something else.  
  
Like money.  
  
Well.  
  
There was no way to figure it out- - -  
  
Lest he scout out the area.  
  
'Heh. I'll find you 'freaks'! And I'll *take* you all, too.'  
  
So, with a glare at a few disobeying tarantulas, the man slowly began making his way towards the empty platform, his footsteps ringing loudly in the silence.  
  
Silence. . .  
  
It was almost unnerving, this silence. . .  
  
As if. . .  
  
As if there really *was* something here. . .  
  
But that's what he was expecting, right?  
  
He *wanted* something to be here, right?  
  
Yeah. . .  
  
That's right. . .  
  
That's what he wanted. . .  
  
His spiders all trailing loyally behind him, trying and- occasionally failing- to stay out from underneath his feet, the young man slowly pushed open the door to train one-  
  
Which was also the only train in the station.  
  
. . .  
  
Weird.  
  
Creeping into the compartment, Spider Demon and his arachnids glanced around the car, looking for inhabitants.  
  
. . .  
  
It wasn't empty.  
  
He could FEEL someone else inside.  
  
He couldn't hear them-  
  
He couldn't see them-  
  
He could FEEL them.  
  
However, this eerie feeling quickly went away as the man saw a glitter of amber in the darkness.  
  
"Yes! Pay dirt!" he whispered, nodding at his spiders.  
  
Time to do what he did best. . .  
  
Allow his pets do all the work.  
  
As the tarantulas scurried across the floor- - -  
  
The glint of amber suddenly moved; lifting from the floor as if bolting up in shock.  
  
"Shit! What the hell?!" a man's voice hissed, a clatter sounding though the small compartment as he got to his feet, crushing a few arachnids.  
  
'Damn! Can't be caught!' the robber thought fearfully, ready to leave his spiders to die as he slunk into the shadows near the door- - -  
  
But ran into someone else as he tried to escape.  
  
"Just *where* do you think *you're* going?" a cool voice questioned, black abyss-like eyes glistening in the darkness.  
  
Spider Demon took an instinctive step backwards.  
  
"I'm goin' home, fool," he snapped, trying to ignore the way his stomach was twisting into frightened knots. "Where do you think?"  
  
"I think you're staying here," the other replied calmly. "After all- you must be punished for your attempt to steal from me."  
  
"What?! Steal from YOU? Steal WHAT?!" he retorted, waving a hand at the nothingness of the compartment.  
  
"What do I count as, a dust bunny?" the amber glitter grumbled, sounding incredibly annoyed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Inu-Yasha," the abyss-eyed man hissed before returning his gaze to the thief before him.  
  
"You must be punished, for your actions," he continued, a cruel smile playing on his lips as he slowly backed out of the compartment. "For all that you've stolen. All that you've lied about. All that you've hurt."  
  
"Hurt?" the young man repeated blankly as the door slowly closed before him. "I haven't hurt no one."  
  
"Oh?" the man grinned, his glittering teeth only viable though the crack of the door. "I don't think your 'pets' agree with you."  
  
. . .  
  
?  
  
What. . . ?  
  
What was he- - -  
  
Ow!  
  
Something bit his leg!  
  
Hissing in pain, Spider Demon glanced down, and-  
  
To his horror-  
  
Found that his arachnids-  
  
Every one of them-  
  
Were slowly crawling up his legs- their little, needle-sharp feet spearing his flesh as they painfully made their way to his torso.  
  
"But. . . maybe you'll be lucky. . ." the dark-eyed man chuckled. "Maybe instead of devouring you, body and soul, they'll remain loyal to you. . . So loyal that they'll never leave. . . Always there- crawling, reproducing, being. . . So loyal that they'll tie their very existence with your own. . .  
  
Yes. . .  
  
I think they will. . ."  
  
And the door shut with a soft snap.  
  
But Spider Demon didn't notice.  
  
He hadn't caught a word.  
  
He had been- and was- too distracted.  
  
"S-stop it, you fuckin' bugs, stop it!" the robber roared at the tarantula's as they slowly covered his being; their hairy bodies quivering with anger. "Get offa me! NOW!"  
  
The spiders did not listen.  
  
They paid him absolutely no heed.  
  
Instead-  
  
Unanimously-  
  
They sunk their tiny, knife-sharp teeth into his skin, ripping away at his body as they dumped their searing poison into his veins.  
  
Releasing a scream of pain, the robber sunk to his knees as the venom ate away at his insides.  
  
Wha- - -?  
  
Why- - -?  
  
Why were his pets doing this to him- - -?  
  
As they scuttled around his body, across the floor, upon his flesh; they seemed to speak- their legs moving in perfect rhythm.  
  
Re-venge.  
  
Re-venge.  
  
Re-venge.  
  
REVENGE.  
  
Falling upon his back as the spiders' weight seemed to multiply, the man shook with fear as his eyes were blocked by hairy, moving bodies.  
  
Then- - -  
  
Then something- - -  
  
Something- - -  
  
Something happened. . .  
  
The poison. . .  
  
The icy hot venom. . .  
  
His body shook in a spasm of pain; his own screams of terror ringing in his ears-  
  
As he felt his flesh- - -  
  
More then half of his flesh- - -  
  
Begin to melt away. . .  
  
Like molten lava, it just- - -  
  
Just melted- - -  
  
And also like lava- - -  
  
It burnt.  
  
Burnt like the fires of hell.  
  
A hot, sticky, burning ooze of flesh slithered off of his body, readily being eaten by the spiders.  
  
His eyes were left lidless, his orbs instantly drying and feeling as if they were being jabbed full of pins.  
  
His lips fell off; still bleeding and feeling as if someone had cut them off with a butter knife.  
  
His nose disintegrated- detaching itself from his face and leaving him with a skeletal appearance.  
  
His gums rotted- many of his teeth falling out with soft clatters upon the floor.  
  
His once handsome face reduced to horror.  
  
He was suffering for his spiders. . .  
  
Taking all the pain he had induced upon them- - -  
  
Unto himself.  
  
And. . .  
  
Unfotunetly for him. . .  
  
He had been mistreating his pets for a very. . .  
  
Very. . .  
  
VERY. . .  
  
Long time.  
  
Many of his internal organs- still beating painfully hard- were now exposed. And if they were not, they were only covered by the thinnest sheet of skin; so weak one could see through it as it was pulled taut against his rib cage. As his innards quivered, a group of spiders slowly crawled within their warm, slimy depths.  
  
Hissing as his suffering intensified, the man couldn't help but let out a whimpering cry as his pets- no, his masters- sliced though what remaining flesh he had- making nests.  
  
They crawled into his mouth and roamed his throat with their long legs.  
  
They examined his ears, prodding into their depths and all but smashing his eardrums.  
  
All while Onigumo realized his fate.  
  
To remain the pet to the spiders- - -  
  
For eternity. ~  
  
*  
  
"- Onigumo's past now."  
  
As Miroku said this, Kagome's eyes snapped open; her face drenched with sweat- her orbs glassy.  
  
"No. . ." she whispered, trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo gasped. "You're aw-"  
  
~ Bright, florescent lights filled the room, almost blinding the boy.  
  
When he finally could see-  
  
He wished the lights had stayed off.  
  
He was trapped in a small laboratory- long, thin needles, sharp knives, scalps, scissors, and other various forms of medical equipment glittering from high shelves- their sharp edges dyed copper red.  
  
And it didn't seem to be from red paint. . .~  
  
"-ake!"  
  
"Are you o-"  
  
~ The boy remained silent, watching blankly as his sister's blood stained the ground; her hair plastered to her body in the rain.  
  
"Please," she begged, painfully pulling herself to a kneeling position. "Tell me why!"  
  
"My soul. . . cannot rest. . ." he spoke, his voice softer then his sister's. "Cannot rest. . . until vengeance is served."  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?!" she demanded, tears pouring down her cheeks as she reached out for her brother- - -  
  
And watched her hand pass through him.~  
  
"-kay, Kagome?" Sango questioned breathlessly, oblivious to the way the girl was twitching and sobbing.  
  
"Speak to us, Ka-"  
  
~ His whole attention was on his hand- - -  
  
Hissing in pain he watched it with wide eyes.  
  
With the feel of being sliced slowly with a dull knife, it was opening-  
  
Opening up a dark abyss.  
  
An abyss that was slowly pulling everything in. . . .  
  
The winds of hell. . .~  
  
"-gome!" Miroku pleaded, sounding worried.  
  
Kagome did not reply as she hugged herself tightly, quivering as strong spasms shot through her like electricity.  
  
She couldn't hear them.  
  
She couldn't see them.  
  
She could hear nothing but screams.  
  
She could see nothing but memories.  
  
She was going insane. . .  
  
She couldn't take it. . .  
  
She- - -  
  
~ His armor had been ripped off his torso along with his shirt, and his stomach had been punctured in such a way that it allowed each layer of skin and muscle to be peeled away from the body, exposing his internally bleeding intestines. His nose and ears sliced off- leaving gaping, bleeding holes in his face- the only part - - - - needles from his skin. Bones crumpled like paper only to be unpleasantly formed again. Canine like teeth pushed though his sore gums. His eardrums popped- completely shattered- only to be grown back at a painstakingly slow rate- his hearing intensifying to an almost unbearable level.  
  
Collapsing on the disgusting floor, writhing in pain and screaming in angst, the little boy's now dull emerald eyes filled with tears.  
  
Why had his momma and poppa- - - Next it pealed off his skin; both layers of peach flesh- revealing his red muscles and pink ligaments- not to mention his lid-less eyes, lip-less mouth, and, slit-like nostrils.  
  
But even those were soon to go- his eyes popping out of their sockets like corks from a bottle. Then went his muscles- each one being yanked off his white bones as if in practiced order.  
  
"Kagome. . .?"  
  
After which went his internal organs- each slimy, beating organ- his ribcage shattering and letting them loose as- - - coolly back at her, the sickle-like sword clenched in his hands dripping with a disturbingly familiar red liquid.  
  
"Why?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes full of tears as she reached out for her little brother. "Why did you do this. . .?"  
  
He said nothing, instead allowing his sibling to try and embrace him.  
  
But as soon as her back was in his range, her body not quite touching his- - - suffering tripled, he heard talking from far away, barely audible over his sobs of terror.  
  
"Kagome. . . !"  
  
"Hmph," a woman's voice grumbled. "This isn't working at all the way it's supposed to. We'll need to get rid of him."  
  
"How?" a man replied, frustration tinting his words. "We can't just throw the little ass out. People will get suspicious."  
  
"I know just the place to drop him off. Don't worry. The little freak will be with his own kind. . . and we can just try this again with one of his brothers. I knew having so many children would come in handy."  
  
"You always were the smart one, dear."  
  
"I know. Now let's get out of- - - "What- - - what is going on. . .?!" he yelled in fearful pain as his hand burned like a fire.  
  
"You swore upon the winds of hell- so you shall carry them always with you until you fulfill- - - - ~  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The girl's sightless orbs widened, tears falling down her cheeks like streams of overflowing blood.  
  
A. . .  
  
A voice. . .?  
  
A voice cutting though her nightmares. . . ?  
  
"Kagome, wake up! Answer us!"  
  
Yes. . .  
  
She. . .  
  
*Could* hear a voice. . .  
  
A boy's voice. . .  
  
A boy's voice with no. . .  
  
No. . .  
  
No memories. . .  
  
No memories attached. . .  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Her head slowly raising, her eyes connected with the amber orbs of the one being that didn't cause her sore mind pain.  
  
"I. . . Inu. . . Inu-Yasha. . ." she whispered, her dull orbs wide as she trembled, her voice cracking.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, kneeling in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her balanced. "Calm down! Stop screaming! An-!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she gasped, launching herself at his chest and clinging to him, releasing a heartfelt sob. "Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"And stop. . . stop crying. . ."  
  
Confused and shocked, the boy visibly tensed- though did not pull away as the girl continued to shake.  
  
"Please, don't let me fall asleep. . ." she begged, her soft voice cracking as her hold on him tightened. "Please, keep me awake. . . I can't- can't take anymore. . ."  
  
The boy's cold amber eyes melted slightly, his arms tentatively wrapping around the trembling girl.  
  
"Help me, Inu-Yasha. . . Please. . . Help me. . ."  
  
"I'll try. . ." he replied quietly, oblivious to his companions as the size of his world shrunk to nothing but the female in his embrace. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll try and help you. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
^_^  
  
OMG- that was a long chapter!  
  
I guess that my apology for this being a day late. ^_^;  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Believe Me

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu-Yasha: ::shakes head sadly::  
  
Author's Note: Hello, hello, hello- I'm back! XD  
  
::crickets chirping::  
  
-_-;  
  
^_^;;; Anyway, I'm sorry for the lapse in updating this fic. I really, really, really meant to update it Sunday, but it turns out I was really, really, really busy. ^_^;;;;;;; Gomen nasai!  
  
I will try to update this fic more then I have been, I really will.  
  
One: Nghi-san! ^_^ ::glomps:: You've finally come to read my horror fic! I've missed you!  
  
Now, to your comments:  
  
- I know I'm missing suspense right now, but BELIEVE ME- it's coming. (Wait until chapter 9! XD BUAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
- I know I repeat myself! ^_^ I do it on purpose. Not to be repetitive, but to sort of show (as best as I can) what Kag's going through. Though I can understand how it would be annoying (think how Kag must feel! ^_^; I'm so mean to her. . .).  
  
- And I *also* know that I overuse '. . .' and '- - -' but guess what? I really don't care! ^_~ Heehee.  
  
In all seriousness, I overuse them for a reason, not just because I think they look pretty. ^_~ (Okay, so maybe that wasn't very serious. . . whatever.)  
  
:;looks up:: Wow! I feel so smart! Look at all the things I know! ^_~  
  
Two: Where do I come up with this stuff?  
  
Um. . . You know, if you had asked me earlier, I might have been able to tell ya every little story behind it. ^_~  
  
But in general- I've always been really into ESP and all that good stuff, and I loved it in the first movie how Kag gets all possessed (that was so dramatic and cool how they did that! XD And the music. . . ! {And then the Godtree make up scene! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^}). So I kinda mixed that with a cruddy mood and a desire to broaden my writing horizons, and this fic came along! ^_~  
  
As for how Inu and Shippo and everyone else came into the picture- I wasn't just gonna forsake them! ^_~ After I decided on doing this fic I just racked my brain for ideas. . . ::shrugs::  
  
And yes, I *do* make all the little intros at the beginning up. ^_^ (I'm so proud. . .)  
  
Okay. . . is that all? ::checks reviews and wipes pizza sauce off her face::  
  
Yup! ^_^  
  
Okay- here we go!  
  
Enjoy and don't flame me! ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Believe.  
  
Such a cliché little word. . .  
  
You're asked to believe so many things-  
  
In church.  
  
At home.  
  
Between friends.  
  
'Believe me' they always say.  
  
'Believe me.'  
  
But be careful. . .  
  
For tucked inside every belief- - -  
  
There is always-  
  
A (be)lie(f).  
  
Ironic, isn't it. . . ?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Seven: Believe Me~  
  
Thump thump.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
Kagome quivered slightly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut to block out the surrounding darkness.  
  
Releasing a slow, shaky breath, she pressed herself closer to Inu-Yasha, clenching a bit of his red haori in her fist as she listened to the pounding of his heart.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
It was almost calming. . .  
  
A bloody lullaby.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
Thump- - -  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her glassy azure orbs and glanced up at the boy; registering how his gaze held the smallest hint of annoyance.  
  
"What?" she asked quietly, her voice wavering.  
  
"Are you EVER gonna go to sleep?" he questioned, slightly irritated. "No- check that- are you ever gonna let GO of me?"  
  
They simultaneously glanced down at her hand, which was still grasping the fabric covering his torso.  
  
Blushing an almost undetectable shade of pink, the ebony haired girl quickly removed her hand-  
  
But didn't scoot away from Inu-Yasha.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to move.  
  
She liked being by him. . .  
  
She liked his presence, his body heat.  
  
It calmed her, somehow.  
  
Helped her feel a little bit better. . .  
  
And she didn't care if he tried to bite her for it-  
  
She was going to cling to any piece of comfort she could.  
  
Mentally bracing herself, she waited for his brisk command to 'get the hell out of here'.  
  
. . .  
  
It never came.  
  
He didn't lash out or even glare-  
  
He simply sighed, propping his chin up with a hand.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked in dull monotone, his eyes half lidded and slightly lazy, as if he really didn't feel like listening.  
  
As if. . . ?  
  
Keh.  
  
He probably *didn't* want to listen.  
  
He most likely just wanted to sleep-  
  
Wanted to get her to go to sleep.  
  
But she wouldn't.  
  
Never again.  
  
Even if it killed her-  
  
She wouldn't.  
  
Rolling over so her back was pressed to his chest, Kag looked away, her eyes glittering with tears as she hugged herself.  
  
"Well?" Inu-Yasha pressed, leaning over her shoulder to look down at her face. "Insomnia?"  
  
"I'm not *trying* to sleep," she whispered, her voice barely above a breath. "I'm trying *not* to sleep."  
  
The boy frowned, his brow creasing as he pushed a few strands of her silky locks away from her face so he could see her fearful eyes.  
  
"So was Miroku right?" he asked softly. "Are you recalling others' memories?"  
  
"I don't know!" she hissed, a spasm of horror shooting through her body. "All I know is that they're my nightmares- and I'll never sleep without having them! And so- I won't sleep at all!"  
  
"You'll die that way," he told her bluntly. "You can't live without sleep."  
  
"You can't live without sanity, either!"  
  
"Sure you can. Ever heard of an insane asylum?"  
  
"That's not funny!" Kagome barked quietly, her voice as cold as ice, cutting off the boy's snickers.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed again, his free arm- the one that wasn't supporting his head- draping over her waist.  
  
Kag barely noticed- though she did feel incredibly warmer inside as he did so.  
  
Why. . . ?  
  
Why did she fee-?  
  
"I know it's not," he mumbled, pushing her pervious thoughts out of her mind. "But-"  
  
"You just don't understand!" Kag grumbled, tears beginning to pour down her face. "You don't understand what it's like to be terrified- terrified by something you can't control!"  
  
The girl instantly regretted her words- for the warm weight upon her waist disappeared because of them.  
  
"No," Inu-Yasha replied, his voice crackling with suppressed anger. "It's YOU that doesn't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand?!" Kagome retorted, her azure orbs narrowing angrily as she spun around, her chest knocking into his as their eyes locked.  
  
"You don't seem to understand the concept of not letting fear control you, for one thing!" he snarled, his amber orbs flashing in a stray beam of eerie moonlight. "You can't just let horror dictate your life!"  
  
The girl fumed, rage boiling inside her.  
  
How dare he talk to her like he understood what she was going through?!  
  
How could he possibly comprehend the terror of not being able to control yourself-  
  
Your actions-  
  
Your own mind?!  
  
"Oh, what do you know?!" she snapped, her nails piercing into her palms as her hands balled into fists near her head.  
  
His steely eyes gazed deep into hers, making her recoil slightly.  
  
It was as if he could see something she couldn't.  
  
"Plenty," he replied evenly- - -  
  
Before rolling over so his back faced her.  
  
Kagome blinked slowly at the red cloth that now filled her vision.  
  
. . . ?  
  
'Wh. . . what . . . ?'  
  
What did he mean, plenty?  
  
What kind of an answer was that?!  
  
Slowly lifting her head off the ground, she looked over Inu-Yasha's shoulder- much as he had done with her- and gazed into his dark orbs.  
  
And to her shock, she found that unrecognizable emotion inside them was back.  
  
But it wasn't 'unrecognizable' anymore.  
  
. . .  
  
It. . .  
  
Was fear. . .  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . . ?" she questioned tentatively, gingerly brushing his cheek with a trembling finger. "Inu-Yasha, are you okay. . . ?"  
  
He said nothing, only wiggled slightly so as to distance himself from her touch.  
  
Hurt, the girl slowly retracted her hand, turning away from him and wincing at the rush of coldness she now felt inside.  
  
*  
  
Kagome lay there, staring into the deep, endless blackness for what seemed eternity.  
  
She knew he was awake.  
  
His irregular breathing gave it away.  
  
He knew she was conscious as well-  
  
Though he said nothing.  
  
They just lay there in the dark, cold shadows. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Not saying a word. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Ignoring the other's presence. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
Kag blinked.  
  
'Huh. . . ?'  
  
Had she just heard right. . . ?  
  
Rolling over quickly, she found herself still staring at Inu-Yasha's back.  
  
Had he said anything at all. . . ?  
  
Had she just imagined his voice. . . ?  
  
"What. . . ?" she questioned softly, unsure and worried that her prying would infuriate him- - -  
  
Assuming he had actually spoken period.  
  
"I said that I'm scared, okay?" he replied tersely, shifting uncomfortably but not turning to face her.  
  
So she wasn't just hearing things. . .  
  
. . .  
  
That was good.  
  
But his tone. . .  
  
His words. . .  
  
They weren't good.  
  
Kagome bit her lip gently.  
  
They sat there for a beat-  
  
And then he continued.  
  
"I'm a hanyou," he finally admitted, his dull voice masking venomous tones.  
  
"A half demon?"  
  
"That's generally what being a hanyou means, isn't it?!"  
  
The girl instinctively swallowed her next words.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed softly, forcing himself to calm down; angry that he had frightened his companion.  
  
"Yes, I'm half demon. . . and half human. I used to wish to he full demon. . . then I wouldn't have- - -  
  
. . ."  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"I hate myself.  
  
I hate the way I look and I hate the way I act.  
  
I hate being here.  
  
And I hate wishing for things that won't come true- but- - -  
  
I wish that I was a human.  
  
Or, I don't know, maybe stay a hanyou.  
  
Something. . .  
  
I just. . .  
  
I'm. . .  
  
. . .  
  
I'm afraid of my demon side."  
  
Inu-Yasha shifted again, turning to face her; his serious eyes connecting with her confused, fearful ones.  
  
"Believe me," he whispered as he turned away once more, his heart constricting painfully in his chest. "Believe me. . . I know what you're going through. . .  
  
I know what it's like. . .  
  
What it's like to not be able to control yourself. . .  
  
Just believe me."  
  
And then he fell silent, leaving Kagome to deal with her confused, jumbled thoughts on her own.  
  
*  
  
Naraku smirked as he took a sip of his drink, nodding towards a small, white haired girl as she held up a silver guided mirror.  
  
"Show me, Kanna. Show me what's taking place in the compartments."  
  
The young child showed no sign of hearing him- but almost instantly- an image began forming inside her looking glass; the picture rippling like mercury.  
  
~ "Believe me. . . I know what you're going through. . ." ~  
  
The ebony haired man chuckled darkly, his lips pressed lightly to the rim of his glass.  
  
"Ah. . .perfect. Soon all the pieces will be in place. . ."  
  
"And what exactly is this 'master plan' of yours?" a dark haired woman near the front of the train grumbled, shooting the male behind her a cold glare with her maroon eyes. "To sit back and let them rot in there?!"  
  
"Just drive, Kagura," Naraku commanded, not bothering to look up from the mirror.  
  
"Dive! Drive and fix the drinks! That's all I ever do around here!" Kagura snapped, clenching the controls of the train with such force that one almost broke off, an ominous wind making her short locks dance.  
  
"You helped capture the hell-hole boy," the man offered, his voice cool and indifferent as he took a delicate sip of the concoction in his hands.  
  
"That was YEARS ago!" she fumed, forsaking steering the train so as to whirl on Naraku.  
  
"Do be quiet, Kagura," he murmured calmly, his eyes still locked on Kanna's looking glass.  
  
"NO! I WILL N-!"  
  
However, she cut herself off with a small gasp as the man held his hand out before her, ignoring her now fervent cries for forgiveness as a dark, shapeless glob began forming in his palm; slowly bubbling and oozing and twisting and squelching- - -  
  
Until it formed a heart.  
  
Her heart.  
  
"I gave you an order," he said softly, never once looking up at the woman as her face turned an ashy shade of white. "I expect you to obey.  
  
ALWAYS."  
  
With that, he clenched the organ tightly, squeezing it without mercy as Kagura fell to her knees, clutching her chest in sheer agony.  
  
"P-p-please," she gasped out, barley able to contain a whimper as a drop of her blood trickled down the man's icy finger, leaving a dark red trail in its wake. "S-s-stop. . ."  
  
The maroon droplet fell to the floor with a soft splash, causing the girl to convulse in pain.  
  
"Keh." Naraku gave the heart a final squeeze- smirking to himself as he felt some inner tissues snap- before snapping his wrist back, causing the organ to disappear.  
  
Back inside Kagura's chest.  
  
"Your insolence will be the death of you, my dear," he told her smoothly, taking another small gulp of his drink as the woman slowly sank the rest of the way to the floor. Panting as quietly as she could, she tried to ignore the searing pain inside her as icy sweat poured down her face, mixing with a single, silent tear.  
  
*  
  
Kagome blinked blearily in the darkness, glancing over at the sleeping Inu- Yasha- - -  
  
Before scooting the rest of the way over to him, slowly and cautiously snuggling into his body before allowing her heavy eyelids. . .  
  
To droop. . .  
  
And slowly. . .  
  
Carry. . .  
  
Her off. . .  
  
To sleep. . .  
  
. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Uh oh. . .  
  
^_^  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PS. Please, could you send my family a short little prayer? My dad was in a minor car accident (he's fine), but I'm kind afraid for our financial status. We're not the richest of family's and suing seems so popular these days. . .  
  
I hope I don't seem cold, but please?  
  
Thanks 


	8. Alone

Disclaimer: Gee, I don't own him? Damn. . .  
  
Author's Note: ::sings along to Xmas songs::  
  
^_^ Hiya guys! Hope y'all had a GREAT Turkey Day! ^_^  
  
Now, before anything else, I just want to thank all the readers of this fic- thanks so much for your support and patience when it comes to my updating this. Also, many thanks for your prayers! ::hugs:: My dad's great- though he came back really tired. We *are* being sued, but it's really just our insurance company that's in trouble. . .  
  
So no worries (as of yet)! ^_^;  
  
Anyway, I don't think there were any questions, so that's it!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all my readers, but especially to kuroinu, who has remained very loyal to this fic, despite my naughty updating habits. (Not that the rest of you haven't ^_^;;;)  
  
Enjoy! ^_^ ::hugs, pocky, and leftover pumpkin pie::  
  
~*~  
  
Being alone.  
  
It's funny, really-  
  
How those who are never alone crave for the silence of it- yearn to be able to hear their own thoughts, to bask in their own imagination.  
  
And those who are constantly indulged in it-  
  
Choking on the reality of loneliness-  
  
How much they wish to be beside someone else.  
  
How much they yearn that their thoughts would be muted, their imaginations silenced.  
  
Being alone- - -  
  
Trapped inside yourself- - -  
  
Suffocating on your own horrors- - -  
  
With no one there to save you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Eight: Alone~  
  
~"Disgusting, vile creature!" a woman spat, her nose wrinkling in absolute disgust as she tried to block her children's eyes with a hand. "Get away from here!"  
  
"But-!" the little boy protested, his amber orbs full of raw hurt. "I'm just asking for a little foo-!"  
  
"GO!" the eldest child- a male- screamed, picking up a rock from the ground and throwing it blindly in the beggar's direction.  
  
It hit the boy squarely between the eyes, knocking him forcefully to the ground as a warm trickle of blood seeped down his face.  
  
It hurt.  
  
But their words hurt more.  
  
"Freak!" the twin daughters of the elder lady taunted behind their mother, sticking out their tongues. "Freak of nature!"  
  
"But I-!"  
  
"We gave you a chance to leave," the woman hissed at the young male, her eyes glittering coldly as she too picked up a rock. "Now we shall have to beat you away from our home by force!"  
  
And they rained down.  
  
Rock after rock.  
  
Some as tiny as pebbles, some as large as small boulders.  
  
They bruised his ragged skin, tore his baggy clothes, marred his muddy skin, shattered his frail bones.  
  
"Go freak, go!" the girls' voices mocked as the little boy tried his best to escape- his body weighed down with sadness and stone. "Run away, freak! Run away!"  
  
"I'm not a fr-!" the boy weakly insisted, coughing up blood. "I-!"  
  
"You're a freak!" they chorused, giggles pouring from their smirking lips.  
  
"Stop it!" the child begged as another stone found its way to his body, landing upon his hand and breaking two fingers.  
  
"'Stop it'!" one of the woman's sons taunted, faking the child's voice. "'Stop it'!"  
  
The family laughed.  
  
That family. . .  
  
They were pushing it thin. . .  
  
He wasn't asking much, just a little food!  
  
Why must they be so cruel?!  
  
The boy snarled, his eyes flickering between the colors of maroon and gold.  
  
"Ooo, look, the freaks getting angry!" the woman roared with laughter, completely missing the way the child's claws were lengthening, his amber orbs turning completely red.  
  
They smelt delicious. . .  
  
*  
  
The rushing of the stream barley muted his cries.  
  
Cries not of pain.  
  
Cries not of sadness- - -  
  
But of anger.  
  
"I HATE THEM!" the boy yelled as he hit the running water. The liquid rushed between his toes, sending icy chills up his legs as it burnt his ankles. "I HATE THEM ALL!"  
  
Screaming in frustration he kicked his reflection, clawing at his dirty clothes. "DAMN IT, WHY WON'T THE SMELL OF THEIR BLOOD GO AWAY?!"  
  
Falling to his knees he continued to punch at the river bed, the rocks and sand irritating his claws as his mangled haori ripped, falling down his blistered, bruised arms as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
. . .  
  
Each one of them. . .  
  
Every member of that family. . .  
  
Dead.  
  
He'd killed them.  
  
Killed them- - - !  
  
Ripped out their stomachs and their eyes; feasted on their hearts and livers.  
  
He could still taste the foul bile in his mouth.  
  
"I hate them!" he hissed, orbs flashing an angry . "I hate myself!"  
  
Look at him!  
  
He was disgusting!  
  
And- and vile, like the woman said!  
  
He was a freak!  
  
A freak. . .  
  
Alone in this world. . .  
  
. . .  
  
If only. . .  
  
If only he was a full something- - - instead of a hanyou!  
  
"I HATE MYSELF!" he bellowed to the surrounding forest, his talons wedging themselves into his arms, drawing hot blood.  
  
He blinked.  
  
It trickled slowly down his arms- leaving agonizing welts and red trails in its wake.  
  
. . .  
  
It felt good. . .  
  
It erased his mind of all his problems, all his inner pains and worries- instead allowing him to concentrate on the searing burn of ripping flesh as he clawed at his torso and face, relishing the feel of skin beneath his claws.  
  
'I hate myself.'  
  
He tore at his legs, his chest, his neck, his hands- anything that held blood- and watched with sickening pleasure as the ribbons of redness swirled down his limbs.  
  
'I'm worth nothing.'  
  
Blisters caused by villagers and long nights of lonely walking popped, oozing clear, fiery puss over his tender skin.  
  
'I deserve the hurt inflicted upon me.'  
  
He yanked at his stained hair, bit down on his forearms, tugged at his ears- anything and everything to induce self-pain.  
  
'I'm a freak.'  
  
He wanted to make himself cry. He wanted to make tears of pain flow.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
He never cried.  
  
He never even whimpered.  
  
But he kept trying.  
  
So he stood there, in the middle of the river, all but killing himself as the sun beat down and the green leaves swished in the wind- oblivious as the once crystal-blue stream turned dark, blood red.  
  
*  
  
The boy lay in the frigid waterbed long after his tantrum had quelled.  
  
His mussed, dirty hair framed his bloody face and body, his eyes locked on his reflection.  
  
He was a mess- inside and out.  
  
His face was bruised and almost completely violet - his left eye swelling shut. Open gashes made their way from his forehead all the way down his body, still weakly spewing maroon liquid. His ears were ragged and weak upon his head, flopping forward in defeat. His lean body was covered in broken blisters- each one throbbing in weak agony as his torn muscles and fractured bones burnt.  
  
But that was just the outside wounds.  
  
His soul- - -  
  
His soul had taken the most damage.  
  
You could see it through his dull, blank amber eyes.  
  
He was dying inside out, others' words and his own hatred eating away at him.  
  
'Disgusting!  
  
Vile!  
  
Horrific!  
  
Evil!  
  
Hell-thing!  
  
Monster!  
  
Freak!  
  
Freak!  
  
Freak, freak, freak!'  
  
"I am a freak," the boy hissed, his hands clenching into fists. "A fucking freak. . ."  
  
He heard a watery footfall from behind him.  
  
His swollen ears flicked.  
  
?!  
  
"Who's there?" he snarled, infuriated that his privacy had been interrupted.  
  
"A freak, are you?" a male's voice smirked, completely ignoring the boy's question.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" the child snapped, glaring over his shoulder.  
  
Yes, there was a man there.  
  
A tall man with dark hair- - -  
  
And even darker eyes.  
  
"I'm simply asking," the stranger shrugged, looking away.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?!" the littler one accused, getting quickly to his feet and ignoring a stab of pain.  
  
"Of course not," the elder replied, a small smile on his face. "Just confirming what I'd heard."  
  
The boy growled softly.  
  
He did not like this intruder. . .  
  
"Tell me, child," the man suddenly spoke. "Do you know any other freaks?"  
  
His growls ceased.  
  
. . .  
  
?  
  
"Because, you see," the male continued, "I own a freak show. You could meet some little friends- hell- perhaps even some worse off than you. Just follow me."  
  
'Worse off. . . than me. . . ?'  
  
His young mind was intrigued.  
  
The man held out an icy hand.  
  
"Would you like to come, little boy?"  
  
The child considered, glancing the stranger warily up and down.  
  
'Say yes,' a voice in his mind encouraged. 'Say yes, you'd like to go to the freak show. . .'  
  
. . . Should he?  
  
. . .  
  
Not like he had anything to loose. . .  
  
"Yes," the boy replied slowly, gingerly taking the male's hand.  
  
He felt something pinch his palm.  
  
?!  
  
Some sort of. . . sleeping draft. . .  
  
"Don't worry, child," the dark intruder smirked as the little one's vision grew fuzzy. "Now you'll have a home."  
  
And Inu-Yasha's blacked out; knowing he would later regret his decision.~  
  
Her eyes snapped open as a burning pain ripped through her body- like a dull knife slicing her open from head to feet.  
  
Screaming silently she clutched her pounding head.  
  
NO!  
  
NO NO NO!  
  
NOT AGAIN!  
  
PLEASE, NOT AGAIN!  
  
"Stop!" she whispered, rolling from side to side; her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "STOP IT!"  
  
"What the hell-?!" someone's sleepy voice gaspe- ~What- - - what is going on. . .?!" he yelled in fearful pain as his hand burned like a fire.~  
  
Miroku.  
  
"It's Kagome agai-!"~His armor had been ripped off his torso along with his shirt, and his stomach had been punctured in such a way that it allowed each layer of skin and muscle to be peeled away from the body, exposing his internally bleeding intestines.~  
  
Sango.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome-cha-?"~Bones crumpled like paper only to be unpleasantly formed again. Canine like teeth pushed though his sore gums. His eardrums popped- completely shattered- only to be grown back at a painstakingly slow rate- his hearing intensifying to an almost unbearable level.~  
  
Shippo.  
  
"Kagom-?!"~ Ripped out their stomachs and their eyes; feasted on their hearts and livers.  
  
He could still taste the foul bile in his mouth.  
  
"I hate them!" he hissed, orbs flashing an angry . "I hate myself!"~  
  
Inu-Yasha. . .  
  
Inu-Yasha!  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she sobbed, turning away as he turned to secure eye contact. "Go- Go away!"  
  
"Kagome-?! What the hell is going o-?!"~ His ears were ragged and weak upon his head, flopping forward in defeat. His lean body was covered in broken blisters- each one throbbing in weak agony as his torn muscles and fractured bones burnt.~  
  
"STOP IT!" she screamed- - -  
  
Hay slowly beginning to fall upwards as she sobbed.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. 'Again. . . ?'  
  
"No!" Inu-Yasha growled, oblivious to the girl's trembles. "*YOU* stop it!"  
  
She refused to acknowledge him- instead curling into a ball, screaming and sobbing.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT, KAGOME! LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"No! NO!" she cried. "I can't take it anymore! N-No more!  
  
No more sleep!"  
  
One of Onigumo's spiders exploded.  
  
"No more nightmares!"  
  
A second followed, splattering the walls with intestines and blood.  
  
"NO MORE MEMORIES!"  
  
A floorboard wrenched from the ground, slamming into the wall with such force that the little car tipped slightly to the side.  
  
Shippo's face paled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Sango whispered, touching the growling hanyou's arm. "Leave her-"  
  
"No! She's going to listen to me, damn it! And she's going to LOOK at me when I talk to her!" he snarled, grabbing the ebony haired girl's arm.  
  
She flinched but he ignored it; pushing her onto her back so she would stop rocking back and forth; locking her hands above her head and straddling her waist, giving her no option but to look up at his fac- - -  
  
~Erasing his mind of all his problems, all his inner pains and worries- instead allowing him to concentrate on the searing burn of ripping flesh as he clawed at his torso and face, relishing the feel of skin beneath his claws.~  
  
"Kagome," he hissed, shaking her gently. "I want to help you, fuck it al-!"  
  
~'I hate myself.'~  
  
The flying hay began to swirl in a stormy wind.  
  
"I don't want you to be afraid to look at me- at any one of us!" he whispered almost desperately, his amber eyes boring into her tear filled blue ones. "I don't want you to hurt, Kagome! I want you to stop this! You're strong! Fight i-!"  
  
~He tore at his legs, his chest, his neck, his hands- anything that held blood- and watched with sickening- pleasure- -  
  
"Fight it, Kagome! I don't want anything about me to cause you pain!"  
  
as- - - the ribbons. . . the ribbons of redness. . .  
  
"I was a fool and my past hurts me too much as it is! It shouldn't hurt you as well!"  
  
. . .  
  
"I don't want you to hurt, Kagome. I want you to be happy! I want you to be so fucking perky that everyone in a mile radius wants to strangle you! So fight this!"~  
  
The girl stared blankly up at the boy.  
  
'Wha. . . What. . . ?'  
  
. . .  
  
Her. . .  
  
Her mind. . .  
  
Her mind was her own. . .  
  
Not a prisoner to his memories. . .  
  
She wasn't seeing his thoughts.  
  
She wasn't seeing his blood.  
  
She wasn't seeing his past at all.  
  
The only thing she was seeing- - -  
  
Were his pair of beautiful amber eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." she choked, trembling as the floating hay fell to the floor like snow; unnoticed by both Kagome and Inu. "I. . . I. . . I'm sorry. . ."  
  
He blinked at her, his hold upon her wrists loosening slightly. ". . . ? For what?"  
  
"E. . . everything. . . everything you went through. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
'Oh.'  
  
The boy said nothing, looking away.  
  
". . . It's not your fault."  
  
. . .  
  
Then. . .  
  
Then why did she feel like it was. . . ?  
  
Well. . .  
  
It didn't matter.  
  
Something else did, though.  
  
"Still," the girl continued softly, touching his cheek with a trembling hand. "You know what. . . ?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You're not alone anymore. . ."  
  
. . . !  
  
Inu-Yasha froze, her words hitting a spot long forgotten inside his heart.  
  
Not. . . alone. . . ?  
  
Looking slowly back down at the female, she smiled weakly.  
  
"And you won't be alone again. . . I'll stay with you as long as you want. Even if I'm insane."  
  
She giggled weakly. "But you might have to visit me at the asylum, right?"  
  
The hanyou remained silent.  
  
But his eyes told it all.  
  
'Thank you, Kagome.'  
  
~*~  
  
^_^;; Sorta weird, I guess. . .  
  
But I hope you liked it all the same. ^_^  
  
(Reminds me of volume 12: The Belonging Place ^.^;;;)  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. Show, Don't Tell

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha wa watashi no desu.  
  
::authorities glare::  
  
^_^;;; Or not. . .  
  
Author's Note: Hiyo! ^_^  
  
I'm back (took me long enough)!  
  
Um. . . not much to say. ^_^; I'm sorry it keeps taking me so long to update, I know, I suck. . .  
  
And. . . uh. . .  
  
Enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
When you were a small child, barley into nursery school, did you ever have 'show and tell' at school?  
  
That little game. . .  
  
That little game where you must display a part of you, a portion of your life, alert everyone to your deepest secrets.  
  
Of course, you told more then you showed. You liked to talk.  
  
And you didn't care what you said.  
  
It wasn't until you grew older that you finally realized how sometimes it wasn't right to show. . .  
  
That secrets can devour you.  
  
Don't you agree?  
  
No wait- - -  
  
Don't just tell me- - -  
  
Show me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Nine: Show, Don't Tell~  
  
It was late. . .  
  
So late at night. . .  
  
All were asleep.  
  
All. . .  
  
Except one.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat silently, stone still, holding a delicate girl in his arms. She was curled into a ball, snuggled deep in the hanyou's strong arms. And- for the first time for who knew how long- she was not trembling in her sleep.  
  
Nor was she crying or whispering.  
  
She simply slept.  
  
Safe and warm in the boy's embrace.  
  
And he let her sleep in his arms. For he knew, knew that if he set her down- - -  
  
It would all start over again.  
  
And he didn't want her to hurt.  
  
So he allowed her this brief spell of happiness; just for now.  
  
Just for a while.  
  
For nothing ever stayed so sweet, so calm. . .  
  
Ever.  
  
*  
  
The boy's ear flicked.  
  
His nose twitched.  
  
His chest rumbled softly in a silent growl.  
  
And his arms tightened around his slumbering female.  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" he murmured into the shadows, never once turning to face the man he knew was approaching from behind.  
  
"You noticed little old me already?" the dark man chuckled, his voice filling even the shadows with malice. "I'm honored."  
  
"Don't be," the hanyou snarled softly. "I simply pay you heed because it's hard to ignore the vile stench of a rotting soul."  
  
"You wound me," Naraku smirked, slowly circling around the teen, flitting in and out of the eerie moonlight as it seeped through the knotholes in the wall.  
  
"Not enough," the boy hissed, whipping his face left and right, trying to secure eye contact with the elder male- but he seemed to continually disappear.  
  
"Oooo," the shadowy voice snickered, "you're very bold, freak. Too bold."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Inu-Yasha snapped, hands subconsciously clenching Kagome's silky charcoal hair.  
  
"What? Freak?"  
  
A blanketing laugh suffocated the male in irritation.  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Inu-Yasha. . . ?"  
  
"Go screw yourself, Naraku!" the silver haired one growled, still searching fruitlessly for the bastard.  
  
"Calm yourself, boy," the voice replied curtly. "For if you push my patience too far. . . I may do something rash."  
  
"You're *really* scaring me."  
  
"Sarcasm will not help your cause," Naraku frowned, his ebony hair glossy in the indigo moonlight as he passed through a stray beam.  
  
"Keh. I stand by my previous statement."  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha," the man sighed, the skittering of spiders filling the half- lit compartment. "Your hopeless. You always have been. Even when just a little whelp. . ."  
  
A soft snarl rose in Inu's chest, anger gripping him. "Shut. Up."  
  
"Poor abandoned little hanyou. . . A freak lost and alone. . . A traumatized child who had watched his mother be raped to death before his eyes. . . Had to endured his brother forsaking him and his father abandoning him. . ."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Who killed the innocent. . . ate small children. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP!" the hanyou barked, his grip on Kagome tightening so much that he almost pierced the girl's tender flesh.  
  
"Memories hurt, don't they. . . ? Almost as much as the truth. . ."  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP, DAMN IT!"  
  
"And what will you do next, Inu-Yasha? You couldn't control yourself back then. . . How long will it be before you lose control again. . . ?"  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" the boy snapped, getting quickly to his feet- though the girl was still in his arms. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Are you afraid, freak? Are you afraid of hurting those around you? Hurting that female in your half-bred embrace?"  
  
Another dark chuckle filled the slowly moving train as Inu turned left and right, ears following the voice.  
  
"You're growing soft, boy."  
  
"I am NOT!" he hissed, furry coursing through his veins.  
  
"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha? Do I sense hostility? Are you *mad* at me? Why? I simply remind you of the truth."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"And yet still you hate me. I do not understand you. Do you feel threatened? Or. . . do you, in fact, feel fearful- - - fearful that I might be right, and that you might hurt Kagome. . . ?"  
  
The teen's head was pounding; his eyesight seeming to flicker between clarity and red-hot anger.  
  
"Shut-up- - -" he ground out, resisting the urge to drop the girl and clutch his pounding head.  
  
"That's it, Inu-Yasha," Naraku taunted. "Let your inner freak control you. . . don't bother trying to fight the inevitable. . ."  
  
"I-Am-Not-A-FREAK," the hanyou growled, animalistic. His fingers were burning; as were his gums. His claws and teeth were lengthening, sharpening to razor like points in a strange sort of burning ecstasy.  
  
"Your stature says otherwise."  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled dangerously, slowly prying his stiff talons off of Kagome's shirt, carefully letting her slide to his feet before he lost all sense of control.  
  
He could feel it-  
  
His cursed youaki blood swallowing his weak human blood; causing his veins and mind to sear in an undetectable fire.  
  
Collapsing to the floor, clutching his silver hair, he squeezed his eyes shut- trying to block out his own twisted thoughts.  
  
'Meat. . .  
  
Delicious, fresh mea-  
  
No!  
  
No, I won't! Can't!  
  
Can't- - -  
  
Can't wait to sink my teeth into their sweet flesh, to allow their hot blood to quench my undying thirst- - -  
  
NO!!'  
  
"What's wrong, boy? Afraid?" the dark voice mocked. "Raise your freak like eyes to meet mine."  
  
He did so.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Ever so slowly.  
  
Gold.  
  
Red.  
  
Gold.  
  
Red.  
  
Gold.  
  
Gold.  
  
Gold.  
  
"Keh," Naraku smirked, his teeth flashing in the moon glow. "Trying to fight it? To "prove yourself"? You fool. You weak- pathetic-  
  
FREAK."  
  
Red.  
  
*  
  
Something wet. . .  
  
Wet and sticky, smelling strongly of death. . .  
  
Kagome's stormy eyes slowly fluttered open; wincing as a dull throb raked through her body.  
  
. . .  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
She could feel it.  
  
Something was terribly wr- - -  
  
!  
  
Sitting bolt up right, she stared frantically through the darkness.  
  
She could hear a soft growl rumble through the shadows.  
  
What was going on. . . ?  
  
"Ka. . . Kagome. . ."  
  
The girl gasped in shock; automatically straightening like a board- turning to face- - -  
  
Sango.  
  
No memory coursed through her mind; not while Inu-Yasha's words still protected her.  
  
But it didn't matter- - -  
  
For the sight before her was nightmarish enough.  
  
"Sango- - - ?!" the girl gaped, her eyes widening and her stomach dropping.  
  
The teen before her was limping into the soft moonlight, clutching her side- trying to keep her internal organs from falling out of the gaping hole there. Her whole body was convulsing his spasms of pain as blood gushed from her jugular vein, staining the ground before her with the metallic scented liquid of death.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Sango breathed, falling forward as her magenta orbs lidded themselves half way; her eyes blank.  
  
"Sango?! SANGO! Speak to me!"  
  
"Ka. . . go. . . me. . ." she whispered, a single tear trickling down her red stained face. "I. . . I can see them. . ."  
  
"Wha-? Who?" the ebony haired female inquired frantically, her face paling as her whole body trembled.  
  
What was wrong?!  
  
Why was this happening?!  
  
Sango- - - !  
  
"The. . . spirits. . ." Sango murmured, her voice growing fainter and fainter. "I. . . can see. . . their souls. . ."  
  
And her ragged breathing disappeared entirely.  
  
*  
  
No. . .  
  
"Sango. . . ? SANGO!" Kagome screamed, shaking the corpse before her. "Sango, wake up!"  
  
No. . .  
  
No!  
  
'She can't be dead!' the stormy eyed girl swallowed hard. 'No!'  
  
How?!  
  
Why?!  
  
What happe- - -  
  
"Kagome, let go of her! Hide!" a small voice came from her side.  
  
The girl glanced down in shock to find Shippo tugging her skirt, looking fearful.  
  
"Shippo-chan?!" she choked. "What's going on?! Where are the others?!"  
  
The little boy's ashen, clammy face turned hurriedly left and right before answering.  
  
"They- - - they're over there b- - - No, Kagome, don't- - - !"  
  
But the girl didn't listen.  
  
Instead she bolted into the darkness, trying not to slip on the blood that carpeted the ground; the blood that seemed to eternally gush from this side of the train.  
  
"Kagome, no!" Shippo sobbed, grabbing her leg as she came to an abrupt stop. "Don't look upon them!"  
  
Too late.  
  
The girl was frozen to her spot, her eyes locked upon the mangled bodies before her.  
  
Those mangled bodies. . .  
  
Her friends. . .  
  
Each one. . .  
  
Dead.  
  
Onigumo- his bandages bloodstained, his eyes punctured and his body tied in unnatural ways as his spiders perished slowly; each one bleeding to death from puncture marks that adorned their hairy backs.  
  
Miroku- both hands cut off, blood spurting from his wrists. His skin was ripped away from his chest, displaying his rib cage and his organs- each of which were mangled from something or someone feeding upon them.  
  
And Inu-Yasha- - -  
  
?  
  
No. . .  
  
No wait. . .  
  
He wasn't dead- - - ?  
  
He was. . . !  
  
!  
  
Kagome gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in pure horror.  
  
Inu-Yasha was crouching in the dark corner, a trickle of moon glow casting his face into frightening shadows as he- - -  
  
As he ate- - -  
  
Ate Miroku's slimy heart- - -!  
  
She gagged inaudibly as a drop of blood ran down the boy's chin- - -  
  
And he whirled to face the pair; his red eyes flashing livid through the shadows.  
  
"No- - -" Shippo swallowed, green orbs locking with that of the demon's, "No! Kagome, get out of here!"  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled, flexing his long, stained claws.  
  
Then he leapt forward, teeth bared.  
  
"SHIPPO!" the girl screamed as the male landed on top of the small child, oblivious to his screams of pain and horror. Fur and skin flew left and right as the cries slowly died away- though they still echoed off the bloody compartment walls.  
  
No-  
  
No!  
  
Shippo!  
  
"Shippo-chan!" she sobbed, slowly walking backwards and falling against the weak wooden wall, sliding down it. "Miroku! Onigumo! Sango!"  
  
No. . .  
  
NO. . .  
  
NO!  
  
They were dead, all dead!  
  
And Inu-Yasha. . .  
  
He'd killed them. . .  
  
~"I HATE MYSELF!" he bellowed to the surrounding forest, his talons wedging themselves into his arms, drawing hot blood.~  
  
. . .  
  
She slowly lifted her head, tears running down her face as the demon slowly turned her way, his tongue licking his teeth clean of Shippo's blood.  
  
He'd left nothing of the young boy except a tuft or two of stained fur and a small hand.  
  
He growled, maroon orbs flashing in hunger.  
  
No. . .  
  
~"Fight it, Kagome! I don't want anything about me to cause you pain!"~  
  
His muscles contorted; bunching beneath him as blood lust coursed through his powerful body.  
  
NO. . .  
  
~"I don't want you to hurt, Kagome. I want you to be happy!"~  
  
He flexed his long talons in her direction, smirking evilly.  
  
NO!  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she screamed, her crystalline tears flying as she opened her arms to him, as if about to embrace him. "Inu-Yasha, don't do this! I know you don't want to!"  
  
He lunged.  
  
"INU-YASHA!"  
  
~*~  
  
^_^  
  
All you people asking for suspense, I hope this makes you happy.  
  
Ja ne! 


	10. It's Okay

Disclaimer: I own many things- a cat named Buyo, a Shikon Jewel, and a giant yellow backpack - but I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ I'm back from my evil cliff hanger! I'm so proud that I was able to work some suspense in there (though most of you were mad at me for that. ^_^;;;).  
  
Anyway, along with A Pirate's Life For Me, I'd like to try and end this fic over Holiday Break. Only around four or five more chapters to go, and since I'm going to visit family. . . Let's just say I'll be writing quite a bit. ^_^;;;;  
  
Well, moving along-  
  
One: Why didn't Kagome start loosing it after Inu dropped her?  
  
Like with Sango, his words were still protecting her. ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD  
  
~*~  
  
Regret.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Self-Disappointment.  
  
You cannot live without experiencing these feelings.  
  
And you know what the worst part is?  
  
When someone tries to make it "all better"- - -  
  
With pointless, hallow words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Ten: It's Okay~  
  
"INU-YASHA!"  
  
BAM.  
  
Kagome sat stiffly against the wall.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
?  
  
She. . .  
  
Hadn't been hit. . .?  
  
Slowly lifting her gaze, she peering up at the one who was now leaning against the wall for support.  
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
His body was almost literally pressed flat her hers; his face a scant few inches from her own. He was panting; sweat pouring down his face as his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she whispered, trembling from head to foot as the boy winced.  
  
No. . .  
  
Not her. . .  
  
Anyone but her. . .  
  
'Ka- - -  
  
Go- - -  
  
Me- - -  
  
- - -  
  
Run- - -!'  
  
"Inu-Yasha, fight this! I know you don't want to do this! You don't want to hurt anyone else!"  
  
She gasped and drew back slightly as the demon snarled, his claw puncturing the wall.  
  
'Leave- - - !'  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she whimpered, tears still streaming down her face. "It- it's okay. . .  
  
Some. . . sometimes you can't control your emotions. . .  
  
It happens to everyone. . ."  
  
She lifted a shaking hand, carefully placing it on the male's cheek, causing him to freeze as the moisture of her tear-kissed hand soaked his own flesh.  
  
"But. . . but Inu-Yasha. . .  
  
You have to try. . ."  
  
The demon growled softly, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the walls; arms trembling.  
  
"Try, Inu-Yasha. . ." the girl murmured, slowly lowering her extended limb, choking on quelled sobs. "Try to control it. . .  
  
I'm here to help. . .  
  
I won't leave you alone.  
  
You were here for me, now I'm here for you!  
  
Fight it!"  
  
Suddenly the boy's tight muscles slackened.  
  
His head hung lower.  
  
And- - -  
  
From above her own head- - -  
  
Something fell.  
  
Kagome watched in shock as that something- that small and clear something- collided with the floor with the softest of 'plops'.  
  
Blinking in surprise, she felt an identical object fall upon her cheek with a gentle splash.  
  
It. . .  
  
Was a tear. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Slowly raising her eyes to lock with his, she gasped quietly.  
  
The hanyou was back- golden eyes and all.  
  
And he. . .  
  
He. . .  
  
He was crying.  
  
"Inu. . . Yasha. . . ?" she asked quietly, shocked.  
  
That tear. . . really was his. . .  
  
She could see more streaming down his face in the pale moonlight that pushed through the knotholes.  
  
Yes. . .  
  
The same strong male that had yelled at her, helped her, protected her- - -  
  
Was crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice ragged and strained as he collapsed to the ground, falling into Kagome's awaiting embrace. The girl instinctively wrapped her arms around him, rocking him gently back and forth as memories rushed through their minds. As the stench of blood and bile pressed in on all sides, Inu's hands found their way to the girl's blouse, gripping it and pulling her closer, his tears soaking her clothing.  
  
It was all his fault. . .  
  
All his fault. . .  
  
He had. . .  
  
Had. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Miroku. . .  
  
Sango. . .  
  
Onigumo. . .  
  
Shippo. . .  
  
He could still smell them. . .  
  
Still taste their blood. . .  
  
Still hear their screams. . .  
  
Still sense the fear they had felt. . .  
  
All of them. . .  
  
All of them held fear. . .  
  
Even. . .  
  
. . .  
  
He. . .  
  
He had almost killed her, too. . .  
  
Kagome. . .  
  
. . .  
  
He. . .  
  
He *was* a monster- - -  
  
A freak!  
  
His hold on the girl's shirt continued to tighten, his eyes squeezing shut as more moisture leaked out; salt mixing with the metallic taste of death.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," Kagome repeated like a mantra, smoothing his hair as her own tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. "It's okay. . .  
  
They'd understand, Inu-Yasha.  
  
They knew that you didn't mean to. . . to. . .  
  
. . .  
  
They'd understand. . .  
  
It's okay. . ."  
  
It's okay. . .  
  
The words echoed through the bloody compartment; a never ending lie.  
  
It's okay, it's okay. . .  
  
It ricocheted off of the walls like a ball.  
  
But. . .  
  
But that was all he had right now, that lie, that ball, to help him ease his breaking soul.  
  
"It's okay. . ."  
  
The girl held the hanyou tighter, kissing his red-stained crown* and cheeks, trying her best to comfort him. Comfort him as he sobbed- furious with himself- into her stomach, where his face was pressed.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
*  
  
Creeeeeak. . .  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Naraku's footsteps rung soundlessly off the wooden walls of the train car as he stepped into the compartment, his dark eyes glittering with glee as he took in the bloodstains and scraps of flesh that littered the ground.  
  
Heh.  
  
This was too- - -  
  
But he frowned as he stopped before the two remaining freaks, asleep in each other's embrace.  
  
. . .  
  
She would dream sweetly that way.  
  
That would not do.  
  
Neither would the smell mess.  
  
Stepping closer, he carefully pried the two bloody, sob-soaked teens apart- both so deeply asleep that they didn't notice the movement; nor did they hear the sound of the their deceased friends as their remaining pieces were thrown out of the compartment- and out of the train.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Onigumo- they were finally free.  
  
But it didn't matter now.  
  
After that tedious chore and a few minutes of careful manipulation, Kagome was on one side of the car and Inu-Yasha the other.  
  
The man allowed a smirk to form on his lips.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Everything was flowing smoothly and according to plan.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Kagome," Naraku murmured as he walked back to the door, glancing over his shoulder at the now shivering female.  
  
Yes. . .  
  
Everything was going exactly according to plan.  
  
~*~  
  
^_^ Hope you enjoyed the fluffy stuff at the beginning to this chapter.  
  
And before anyone says they don't think Inu would cry if he killed his friends, think a bit. Inu-Yasha really does care for his comrades- I think if someone- especially himself- murdered them, he'd shed a few tears.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
*As in, the crown of your head 


	11. Protection

Disclaimer: T_T I didn't get Inu-Yasha for Christmas! ::sobs::  
  
~Inu-Yasha: -_-; Oh, stop your whining.  
  
Maiden of the Moon: T_T I'd be happy if I just got a hug!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine. I'll give you a hug if, during this chapter- - - ::whisper whisper whisper::  
  
Maiden of the Moon: XD Okay, okay!  
  
Inu-Yasha: All right then. ::opens arms::  
  
Maiden of the Moon: ^_^_^_^_^ ::flying glomp and begins kissing him::~  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ Heyo!  
  
Here I am, writing Nightmare's Memories on Christmas. . . ^_^;;; Well, I hope you don't mind. My Christmas has been great so far- lotsa cool stuff, including a spiffy Kagome T-shirt! XD (And some hip hugger jeans from my Grandma. . . XD It was funny to watch my mother go ballistic. ^_~) Now my brothers are playing some new games and my parents are having a Star Trek Film Festival. ^_^;;; Yup- thaaaaaat's my family!  
  
One: Why is Onigumo a character? Isn't he part of Naraku?  
  
Yes, that's true- but I needed another character and he was. . . well, the most freak-like. Though I suppose I could have used Kikyo. . . ::shrugs:: Ah well. If I had, I might have needed to do some Inu/Kik moments. THAT would have been gross.  
  
Two: ~So had Naraku known from the start that there would be someone on the train to stop her nightmares? Did he know it would be Inu Yasha? How long has his plan been in development, what does he hope to accomplish? And, above all things, why is it that he chooses who he does to take on the train? Why did he take Kagome? How did he know she would come? Has someone ever not come before?~  
  
Woah, Anandria-san! So curious! ^_~  
  
Well, let's see. Naraku did not know there would be someone to quell Kag's nightmares, nor did he think it would be Inu-Yasha. You will learn more about Naraku and his motives this chapter. As for the last bit, you have to look at all the dreams and Kagome's entrance and find the connection between them. Inu and Kag have discussed this before- Everyone (apart from Shippo) WANTED to find the Freak Show (for various reasons). Because of that, they're all trapped there- bound there. Shippo technically could (have) escape(d) if he wanted or had the chance, but he (was) just a little boy! He (was) too frightened to try. As for whether or not there's been anyone not to come- that's irrelevant (for now. Who knows? Maybe I could use that as a sequel, ne? ^_~)  
  
Well, I think that cleans up the questions for the next few chapters. . . ^.~ ::laughs::.  
  
So here we go! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Why do people even try to depend on one another?  
  
It's so very pointless. . .  
  
Humans are backstabbers by nature- thriving on the pain of others- always passing the blame.  
  
To even think of receiving protection from another is ludicrous- the only person that anyone really cares for is themselves.  
  
The saying is all too true:  
  
'In life, it's every man for himself'.  
  
Perhaps, even in death.  
  
Or rebirth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Nine: Protection~  
  
~A little boy with dark hair giggled softly as he watched his pet tarantula. Lovingly patting the spider on the back, he carefully tried to feed it a fly he had found on the window ledge.  
  
"Is that yummy, Amy?" he whispered to the arachnid, laughing softly as the creature began crawling up his arm; it's eyes shining with adoration for the boy.  
  
Rolling from his position on his stomach to his back upon the green carpet of his small room, he stared up at the cracked ceiling as Amy laid down on his tummy, slowly falling asleep.  
  
'What time is it?' the child thought, dark eyes scanning the little bedroom. Passing his old, worn out, mattress, his spider's cage, and his single toy, a train- a train that looked just like the one he was planning to travel the world in one day-, his gaze finally fell upon the last of his possessions- an ancient wall clock that was always an hour late.  
  
. . .  
  
At least it was punctual about it.  
  
. . .  
  
'It's 4.'  
  
He had five minutes.  
  
. . .  
  
Only five?!  
  
Feeling a rush of cold in the depths of his stomach, he carefully got to his feet; making sure to pick up Amy before doing so, not wanting to hurt her.  
  
His only friend. . .  
  
Gently setting the spider in her rusty home, his silently walked out of his room and into the rest of his small apartment, waiting- waiting with a feel of icy dread- for his father to come home from the bar.  
  
*  
  
"Look at that freak. . ."  
  
"I bet he got that shiner from running into a wall!"  
  
"He's so stupid. . ."  
  
"*What* a freak."  
  
The little boy walked through all these insults with a hung head, trying to hide his countless bandages and heavy limp as he made his way to class.  
  
"He *is* a freak, isn't he?"  
  
"Hey, freak!" one large, burly kid snickered as he tossed a can of soda between his hands.  
  
The dark haired child didn't reply.  
  
"Hey, freak! I'm talkin' to you!"  
  
Still the little boy said nothing, instead choosing to walk into his classroom and read from his favorite library book-'Dark Magic of the Ages'.  
  
*  
  
~There were many popular spells back in the Middle Ages, but perhaps the most popular were the kind that could split a single soul into three separate entities. Some say this is what God did before becoming a deity- dividing himself up into the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost*. Normal mortals can also perform this sacred spell by reciting these words: "Ha- - - ~  
  
"Mr. Kumo!" the teacher snapped, causing the dark eyed boy to snap to attention and the other students to snicker. "Pay attention! It's your turn to read your animal essay aloud!"  
  
She peered at him from over her spectacles. "You *did* do your essay, correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," the child nodded, slowly getting to his feet and slipping his book in his bag- but not before quickly reading the rest of the passage. Pulling out a sheet of paper from a beat-up folder, he began to read- careful to keep his violet, bruised face from view.  
  
"Associated with nightmares in many cultures, spiders- - -"  
  
"Are Kumo's perfect match!" one bully butt in, causing the rest of the class to roar with laughter.  
  
. . .  
  
The boy simply stood there, taking it, as he always did- though his hands were clenching his report so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out the tears that were threatening to slide down his battered face.  
  
*  
  
As soon as he closed the front door to the apartment, he knew he was in trouble.  
  
He was late and sore, thanks to the ever-teasing bullies, and, as consequence, he had been unable to get home before his father.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" an angry male voice boomed as soon as the child entered the living room.  
  
The boy winced slightly as he got a good look at his dad. That man disgusted him to no end. . .  
  
He sat, drunken and surrounded by alcohol products, on the only chair- a dark green one that's stuffing had almost completely popped out. His brown hair was a mess, his beer belly jut out, and his right hand was messily pouring a bottle of Vodka down his throat. The child could acutely smell the drink- even from ten feet away.  
  
Oh, how he wished it was more ten *miles* away!  
  
"WELL?!" the elder male roared. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!"  
  
Cowering slightly, the child tried to swallow the lump in his throat; hiding his fear.  
  
"I was attacked by bullies on the way home."  
  
"BAH!" the old man hiccuped, sloshing the contents of his bottle down his front; drenching himself and the floor around him. "Yooooou. . . You was just tryin' to get out of work! You're a stupid freak!"  
  
He belched loudly, throwing the Vodka bottle at his son. With no time to move, the boy could only stand his ground and mask his pain as the hard glass connected with his face; shattering into pieces and cutting his flesh. As hot blood ran down his temples, the child bit the inside of his cheek; feeling ill as the strong smelling drink trickled down his face- burning his nose with its horrid smell.  
  
"You need to be punished for all the shit you put me through, you ungrateful freak," the man hissed, snapping open a can of Brandy and smirking. "And I know JUST how to do it. . ."  
  
Taking a large gulp from the can, he got to his feet, sidestepping his beloved alcohol. Wobbling slightly, he made his way towards his son. The boy tensed, waiting for the painful blows- - -  
  
But they didn't come.  
  
. . . ?  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, he looked left and right- - -  
  
And found his father walking towards his *room*.  
  
The child stood there for a moment, confused, and then- - -  
  
It all clicked.  
  
"No. . ." he whispered, eyes widening. "No, father- don't! Please!"  
  
Bolting after his elder, the boy burst into his bedroom to find the adult dumping the sleeping Amy out of her cage.  
  
"STOP!" the boy screamed, cold horror gripping him as he ran forward. "PLEASE, NO- - - !"  
  
But with a cackle and wide grin, the man brought his foot down.  
  
CRUNCH.  
  
The child's heart stopped with the sound.  
  
No. . .  
  
He. . .  
  
He was alone again. . .  
  
. . .  
  
His mama was dead. . .  
  
His Amy was dead. . .  
  
He was alone. . .  
  
. . .  
  
She. . .  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
Falling to his knees before his father's foot, the dark haired child watched blankly as the elder male turned away with a hiccup.  
  
"I want dinner in five minutes, damn it, so get your fucking ass in the kitchen."  
  
The little boy did not reply as he returned his gaze to the remains of his only friend, his Amy. . .  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
Her body was flat and torn, her long legs still wriggling slightly as blood and bright green guts oozed through her hairy flesh. She was pushed deep in the carpeting, staining said carpet with an unwashable, dark mess.  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
"Amy. . ." he whispered, eyes still wide as his insides slowly changed from ice to nothingness.  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
His hands clenched the carpet.  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
"HEY! FREAK!" his father bellowed from the living room. "I WANT SOME DAMN FOOD NOW!"  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
He got to his feet.  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
He walked to the kitchen.  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
He grabbed the biggest knife from the drawer.  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
. . . And now his father was, too.  
  
*  
  
"Look, there goes the freak. . ."  
  
"He does look like a freak, huh?"  
  
"Hey, freak! Why're ya limpin'? Run into another door?"  
  
They all laughed as the little boy walked through the halls, silent as usual, bandaged as usual (for scars didn't heal in a day)- - -  
  
And angry, as usual.  
  
But today, unlike the others- - -  
  
His self control was gone.  
  
"Hey, freak!" the bully called. "Freak! I'm talkin' to you!"  
  
"You don't say," the child replied coldly. "And here I was surprised you even knew how to make coherent words pour from your fat lips."  
  
. . . !  
  
The laughter stopped.  
  
. . .  
  
The children all turned to look at the bully, who's face was suddenly a flaming red.  
  
"What. . . What the hell did you say, freak?!"  
  
"If you weren't paying attention," the boy spat, "I'm not going to bother repeating myself."  
  
The burly male ground his teeth together, pounding a fist into his hand. "You're pushin' it thin, freak. . ."  
  
"Bite me!" the child retorted as the group of students around him tightened, pressing closer than before.  
  
"Ooooh, I'll do more than that. . ." the bully hissed, stepping up and grabbing the boy's collar. "I'll beat some sense into you, freak. An' I'm sure everyone will be happy to help me do so."  
  
*  
  
They left him in the darkness of the abandoned school yard, coughing up spicy blood and bits of his pathetic breakfast.  
  
He was sure he was dying. . .  
  
Ignoring the countless cuts on his arms, each gushing red liquid and searing with the promised pain of infection as rocks and gravel made there way inside, the child tried to crawl to the school door through the wind- - -  
  
But eventually just gave up.  
  
Collapsing against the cold ground as dark storm clouds rumbled, he lightly closed his eyes; their ever-echoing words repeating through his mind.  
  
'Freak. . .  
  
That's all they say I am. . .  
  
A freak, all alone in this world. . .'  
  
His hands clasped over countless sharp rocks on the ground, slicing his hands even more.  
  
'But they'll see. . .  
  
They'll ALL see. . .  
  
I'm not the freak- they are. . .  
  
I'll show them all. . .'  
  
His eyes snapped open as a soft rain fell from the sky, splashing over his blood washed body.  
  
'I'll get them all. . .'  
  
And then, before he knew what was happening, he heard a voice utter a soft spell-  
  
His voice.  
  
"Hate and darkness fuel the night  
  
As daylight thrives of truth and light  
  
Divide my broken soul in three  
  
To aid, to guide, to follow me."  
  
So the pain began.  
  
The ripping, burning feel of the very essence of his body being torn to pieces- like ripping flesh off one's bones.  
  
Screaming into the howling wind, he slammed his head against the cement; a weak attempt to distract himself from the indescribable sensation.  
  
He felt his skin blister and boil as his organs quivered. Red blood poured faster from his wounds, pooling into three large puddles as wispy beams of silvery light rushed from the boy's lips.  
  
His eyes took in all of this with a stab of horror.  
  
Fear.  
  
That was all he knew as his flesh began to disintegrate, his bones becoming nothing but ash- the last of his cries dying.  
  
But he was not gone.  
  
No- he was far from gone.  
  
As those flakes of bone and brushes of molten silver landed upon the blood, something happened.  
  
The concoction began bubbling. . .  
  
Swirling. . .  
  
Quaking. . .  
  
Until the maroon liquid slowly danced towards the sky, molding itself into the form of a human. . .  
  
Into the boy- his long, dark tresses blocking his bare body from view; shielding his dark eyes.  
  
He was reborn. . .  
  
As vengeance.  
  
Nothing but a shell full of dark memories and a thirst for revenge- the mere essence of what he had once been.  
  
But the spell was not yet complete.  
  
Then, from the puddle to his left, the same ribbon to redness formed a girl. . . A short little girl; her white hair drenched in blood as her dark eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
She said nothing; she simply stood, dissipate her naked body, clutching a mirror to her chest.  
  
A drop of blood trickled down the looking glass's wet surface- sparking in an unseen light.  
  
And so was birthed piece two of the boy's soul, representing his long held, silent, contained emotions.  
  
Kanna.  
  
The little girl stepped next to her master, silent as the grave- just as the boy had been during all his life.  
  
Still, more was to come.  
  
And more did come- - -  
  
Something began happening to the pool of blood on the boy's right side.  
  
It too began twisting and turning, shaping itself into the form of a female.  
  
A dark haired female with identical dark orbs.  
  
Holding an open fan over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at the boy before her; disliking him on the spot.  
  
But that was expected.  
  
For she was his outspoken anger, the hatred he had demonstrated when talking back to the bullies, when killing his father.  
  
Kagura.  
  
Now. . .  
  
Now he was not alone.  
  
Instead-  
  
He was furious.  
  
And he was ready-  
  
He was so ready. . .  
  
Yes. . .  
  
Naraku was ready for revenge.~  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as a scream rang through her ears.  
  
Her scream.  
  
No. . .  
  
Not the nightmares. . . !  
  
NO!  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha roared over her cries as he scrambled to her side, gently shaking her. "Kagome, calm down!"  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
For some reason, she just couldn't cut off the sound of her voice- the horror inside- any of it.  
  
She just wanted to die!  
  
She just wanted to- - -  
  
She just wanted. . .  
  
Her eyes slowly glazed over, their stormy color darkening to a glistening maroon as her hand, twitching, reached up- reaching for the boy's neck.  
  
'Just want to kill the nightmares. . .  
  
To kill. . .'  
  
!!  
  
What the hell was she doing- - - ?!  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, stop!" he whispered, amber orbs shimmering in worry- but he did nothing to halt her actions.  
  
He trusted her. . . !  
  
So she tried-  
  
She tried to stop her approaching hand.  
  
She tried. . .  
  
She tried- - -  
  
Tried so hard. . .  
  
But his words just weren't reaching her!  
  
His words just were not working any mor- - -  
  
!!!!  
  
Wh. . .  
  
What. . . ?  
  
She gasped softly as he pressed his lips to hers, finally and effectively cutting off her screams.  
  
. . .  
  
His words might not have worked but. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Her eyes slowly changed back to blue, closing as she felt her hand drop back to her side.  
  
. . .  
  
Yes. . .  
  
This worked well. . .  
  
*  
  
Inu-Yasha hesitantly pulled away as they ran out of air; both gasping, chests heaving.  
  
Kagome swallowed multiple times, stormy orbs opening and reflecting pure shock.  
  
Wh. . .  
  
"Wh. . . Why. . . ?" she questioned, breathing hard.  
  
"Why what. . . ?" he asked softly, straddled over her stomach as he leaned forward on his hands, his face and her's a scant few inches apart.  
  
. . .  
  
"Why did you. . . kiss me. . . ?"  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"I- - - I don't know. . . I. . . It was all I could think of to shut you up," he muttered, looking away.  
  
The girl said nothing, simply lying there in shock.  
  
. . .  
  
"But I guess. . ." he continued softly a few moments later, "I guess it proves that. . . that. . . my words can't protect you anymore- I can't protect you anymore. . . Not after what I did. . . did to. . . to the others. . . I can't expect you to trust me with protection. . . "  
  
He hung his head, a curtain of silver hair blocking his glistening eyes from view.  
  
"Not when I can't even trust myself. . ."  
  
Words could not describe how she felt right then- like something inside her very heart had shattered.  
  
But. . .  
  
At the same time. . .  
  
His presence was still warming her. . .  
  
But how- how could she feel icy and hot all at once?  
  
Something about him. . .  
  
. . .  
  
She knew what she wanted- needed- to do.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered, licking her dry lips.  
  
He glanced back. "Ye- - - ?"  
  
But he was cut off as she kissed him deeply, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she raked her hands through his hair; her nails digging into his skin and drawing droplets of blood. A trickle of the red liquid trailed down the hanyou's skin and landed on the girl's as the boy began to react to the embrace, pulling her close and tracing her body with his claws. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she began clawing at the rough cloth covering his back.  
  
"Kagome," Inu moaned through the heated intertwining of limbs . "Why. . . ?"  
  
"Because it feels right. . ." she murmured, holding his hand and carefully slicing her cheek with his claw, causing him to lower his face and trail his tongue over the wound.  
  
The intoxicating taste of her blood excited him. . .  
  
Yes. . .  
  
"Yes," he replied just as quietly, "it does feel right. . ."  
  
He growled sensually as he slipped a hand up the back of her shirt, causing her to arch into him.  
  
"But Kagome. . ."  
  
"I know you can't protected me," she interrupted, eyes wide and glittering with emotion, "and I understand. In this place. . .  
  
It would be impossible.  
  
But I'm not asking you to protect me. . ."  
  
She swallowed, running a finger over a teardrop of blood that snaked its way down Inu-Yasha's temple.  
  
"I'm just asking you to love me. . ."  
  
He slowly leaned back down, pressing his lips roughly to her's; exploring the caverns of her mouth with his tongue as she managed to pull off the top of his haori- dragging her nails down his bare back and causing erotic red welts to appear. He mimicked the action, causing the female to groan, begging for more.  
  
Pain had never felt so blissful to either. . .  
  
When they slowly pulled apart for air he smiled at her, his canines flashing in the dim light.  
  
"You don't need to ask. . ."  
  
And those were the last of the coherent words the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Woo!  
  
~Inu-Yasha: XD XD XD Yea!  
  
Kagome: ---O_O--- Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ That was worth giving the authoress a hug.  
  
Kagome: ---^_^;---~  
  
^_~  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
*That is in no way a real legend or spell. I completely made them up. ^_^; 


	12. Concentrate

Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah blah blah. . .  
  
Author's Note: @_@ Whew! Just finished the last chapter of A Pirate's Life For Me. 41 pages long! Ack!  
  
^_^; Anyway. . .  
  
One: ::deep sigh:: I knew this was going to happen.  
  
Okay, the kid in the dream from last chapter was Naraku. Through the whole thing. NO, he was NOT Onigumo or anyone else. 'Kumo' was his last name- that's why the teacher called him 'Mr. Kumo.'  
  
Two: The way time moves in this story  
  
I admit, it does work weird. Naraku seems to live in a time after everyone else- but he actually was born before them. This story isn't necessarily taking place in our world, where time runs the way we're used to it running. Sorry for the confusion. ^_^; Or you could think he used magic to travel backwards through time afterward. Whatever. Ooo! Or it could be like in the movie 'Laputa: Castle in the Sky,' where technology mixes! ^_^ Your choice.  
  
Three: ~ Heh heh heh, you don't have to call me "-san." But yeah, feel a little sorry for naraku now! I never caught what Kanna was, if you ever mentioned it. Is she just the reflection of his emptiness? What about his love? For his mother? For Amy? What about love? Does Naraku just take people at random? Once they are on the train, do the people begin to change into "freaks" or does he target people that have an underlying "freak-ish" quality? Onigumo could've definately been considered a freak with the spider thing. He had that going for him before he ever heard of Naraku. But then again, there's everyone else (excluding Shippo). Welps, anyway, just some more questions to jostle your mind. Continue, onegai! Ja ne, Maiden of the Moon-san! NO! Banish Kikyo! You did a good thing by leaving her out of this! You might've made her all bitchy, and I really can't stand it when people do that. She wasn't like that at all, so I don't understand how people skew her character so much. Oh well, ja!~  
  
@_@ Woo! Good gods, Anandria! ^_^; You certainly keep me busy. ^_~  
  
Let's see now. . . I did mention what Kanna was- she represents his held emotions and yes, his emptiness. She's all the feelings he kept silent and bottled for so many years, while Kagura is her opposite. As for why Naraku chooses who he does- he picks people interested in or are freaks, or contain freak-like qualities. Then the people sort of become one with their hidden inner freak.  
  
It's dark magic. That's really all there is to it. ^_^;  
  
As for Kikyo- let's not get into her. ^_^ We'll just keep it at 'No. She's not going to be in the story. (And the only time I've truly turned her into a bitch is in 'If The Slipper Fits' 'cause she was the bad guy. In A Pirate's Life For Me she's one of the more dependable characters. ^_^)  
  
Four: Nghi-chan:  
  
Yes, I know my gore is corny. ^_^;;; You're so much better than me. . . ::bow bow::  
  
I'm glad you think I'm good at sensual stuff. . . I think. . . ^_^;  
  
As for my 'If the Slipper Fits' rejection- they just sent me a form letter. No explanation or anything. ^_^; I sent it to Arthur A. Levine Books (or something like that). But I'm sending it to someone new ASAP. ^_^ And I'm also debating which fic to change into a novel next. I'm torn between 'I'll Remember You Forever' and 'A Pirate's Life For Me'. ^_^;;;  
  
Yes, FF.net needs spaces for their reviews.  
  
And okay, I'll try to read MARS. (I finally got to read a little Rurouni Kenshin! ^_^ I like it a lot so far- Kenshin's kawaii! ^_~)  
  
Okay, I think that's all. . .  
  
Only a few more chapters to go before this story is over!  
  
~*~  
  
There was once a game-  
  
A popular game-  
  
Where one closed their eyes and turned their backs to a friend. Poking the first in the back, the second then chanted:  
  
"Concentrate  
  
People are dying  
  
Children are crying  
  
Concentrate."  
  
But it was just a game, right. . . ?  
  
Keh.  
  
No.  
  
People *are* dying.  
  
Children *are* crying.  
  
Can you help them. . . ?  
  
Try- - -  
  
And concentrate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Twelve: Concentrate~  
  
Chugchugchugchugchug- - -  
  
Chug chug chug. . .  
  
Chug. . .  
  
Chhhhhhhhhh. . .  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
  
. . . ?  
  
Blinking at the sunlight that poured through the knotholes, she took in the situation.  
  
She was lying on her back, tangled in Inu-Yasha's limbs. Bloody gashes adorned her arms, legs, and chest, which was exposed by her torn blouse. Red liquid still seeped through her clothes and pooled up beneath the her and the hanyou, who was looking just as scarred. Slashes ran down his chest and face, silver hair now speckled with dark maroon. His haori's top had been flung aside and now resided on the floor to their left.  
  
She felt sore and her skin stung slightly- - -  
  
But at the same time she had never felt so good in her life.  
  
. . . ?  
  
It was then her fatigued mind registered something else.  
  
The train- - -  
  
Was no longer moving.  
  
???  
  
"What. . . ?" she murmured, confused.  
  
"Shh," a rough, soft voice came from above her.  
  
!  
  
Quickly looking up, the girl found Inu-Yasha slowly opening his golden eyes.  
  
"But, Inu-Yasha, why- ?"  
  
"He's coming," he replied quietly.  
  
With that, he carefully untangled their limbs, licking one of Kagome's still bleeding wounds as he did so. When they were finally separated- for it took a few moments- he noted that the girl was still half-naked, her hands trying vainly to cover her chest.  
  
With a gentle growl, he picked up his red top and carefully tied it around her like a dress.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." she whispered, gently putting a hand on his cheek, looking frightened.  
  
She didn't want him to move, for anything to happen. . .  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek, canines grazing her flesh.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear. "That I cannot protect you anymore. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
She felt it again.  
  
That cold feeling- an odd snapping-  
  
As if something in her heart-  
  
Or possibly her mind-  
  
Was breaking.  
  
But still, she ignored it.  
  
"It's all right," she replied, resting her forehead on his. "Don't be sorry."  
  
He did not reply, only covered her hand with his own.  
  
. . .  
  
Then- - -  
  
"Kagom- - -"  
  
But before he could finish, his ear twitched, eyes narrowing.  
  
Bolting upright, he got to his feet, baring his teeth towards the door of the stationary compartment.  
  
Kagome swallowed, slowly standing as well; hiding behind Inu.  
  
"What is it. . . ?" she whispered, but he silenced her with a shake of his head.  
  
SHNK.  
  
The door flew open, blinding the pair in a shower of sunlight.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, Inu-Yasha," a smooth voice reverberated off the walls as the two threw their arms up to cover their eyes. "You're awake. Perfect timing."  
  
The girl's eyes grew wide as a searing pain shot through her body and mind, one which she was barley able to mask.  
  
~-ttle boy said nothing, instead choosing to walk into his classroom and read from his favorite library book-'Dark Mag-~  
  
Naraku stepped leisurely into the car, a large grin on his face.  
  
The pain grew.  
  
~-ERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" an angry male voice boomed as soon as the child entered the livi-~  
  
"We're here."  
  
*  
  
Chains.  
  
Miles and miles of chains.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard, head still dully throbbing as she walked slowly after Inu-Yasha- chains locked around her wrists, ankles, and throat. They were bound together, the hanyou before her and Naraku before him- though the dark leader was only pulling the despised chains, not wearing them.  
  
The little group was traveling down a dusty old road- - -  
  
A dusty old road lined with shops and tents, all bustling with people. Children ran around underfoot, screaming and laughing with happiness.  
  
A fair.  
  
They were in the middle of a fair.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked Inu quietly, eyes locked on a group of staring kids, all who were holding balloons and whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"I don't know," he growled softly, "but whatever *his* plan is, it's not going to be good. . ."  
  
Silence blanketed once more as they dragged their feet into the city square, dodging merchants and townsfolk alike. Quite a few stopped and pointed, carrying on curious conversations with their neighbors about the odd people that had just walked into their home.  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"No. . .But they sure are weird lookin'. I don't like them."  
  
"Kinda freaky, huh?"  
  
"Very freaky."  
  
"Must be for that evil-looking tent in the center of the carnival."  
  
"The one by the butcher's tent?"  
  
"That's the one. . ."  
  
"Woo, I REALLY don't like 'em. Not one bit."  
  
"Freaks."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Neither Kagome or Inu-Yasha said anything to these people, instead they kept their heads down; eyes on their feet.  
  
The less they involved themselves the better- - -  
  
For who knows what they might do if provoked.  
  
*  
  
"Here's our tent," Naraku smirked, tugging his freaks along. "Don't bother trying to resist entering. These aren't ordinary chains around your necks."  
  
Kagome winced, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to stop the memory she knew that was coming- - -  
  
When a deep, throaty growl escaped the hanyou's lips, causing the dark haired man to glance back, annoyed, as the leader painfully yanking the pair into the pitch blackness of the tent.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, dog."  
  
"I wouldn't bother. Trying to 'be smart' with a IDIOT like you would be pointless!"  
  
- - - !!!  
  
As the words left Inu-Yasha's mouth, so did a yelp of pain. Eyes momentarily blank, he fell to his knees, bringing Kagome down with him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-?!" she gasped, horror struck as the boy panted, sweat trickling down his face.  
  
?!  
  
"What. . . the hell. . . ?" the amber eyed male spat, glaring up at the darkly chuckling Naraku. "What the fuck is this thing?!"  
  
"It's a Chain Reaction," he shrugged nonchalantly. "It reacts to thoughts I don't want going through your mind."  
  
He smirked at Inu-Yasha, closing the cloth door of their booth. "So whenever you think of killing me, escaping, etc., it will shock you with my own dark magic."  
  
"Great," the boy snarled. "Just great. . ."  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
Turning away from the furious male, Naraku then locked eyes with Kagome, who was slowly slinking as far back as she possibly could.  
  
The pain- - - !  
  
~-ntless cuts on his arms, each gushing red liquid and searing with the promised pain of infection as rocks and gravel made there way insi-~  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome. . . ?" he whispered as the chains tripped her, causing her to tumble to the shadowy ground. "Are you frightened. . . ?"  
  
She swallowed hard, eyes filling with tears.  
  
~-elt his skin blister and boil as his organs quivered. Red blood poured faster from his wounds, pooling into three large puddles as wis-~  
  
'Just go away. . .'  
  
~-hat was all he knew as his flesh began to disintegrate, his bones becoming nothing but ash- the last of his cries dyi-~  
  
Hissing in intense suffering, she tried to keep her eyes shut, blocking out his face and the memories that were beginning to swirl faster inside her mind.  
  
An icy laugh rung throughout the small tent.  
  
"You are, aren't you?  
  
Good."  
  
*  
  
SLAM.  
  
She was no longer chained to Inu.  
  
Still chained, but without him there . . .  
  
"Now, you stay right here," Naraku chuckled as he locked the door to Kag's cell, smirking slightly.  
  
Kagome did not reply. She simply curled into a ball in the middle of the circular confinement. It *was* an odd cell- looking as if it had been made for an incredibly large bird. Something kept it hanging a few feet in the air- probably a plank or hook of some kind. Made of cold, rough, black iron, it creaked and rocked slightly back and forth.  
  
But she took in none of this; instead lay there with her eyes tightly shut and her hands clasped over her ears, trying and failing to block out the sound- and her own thoughts.  
  
'The memories are back. . .  
  
Why. . . ?  
  
. . .  
  
The shield of Inu-Yasha's words are breaking. . .  
  
. . . Because he says. . . he cannot protect me. . .  
  
. . .  
  
I can't protect myself, either. . .'  
  
"You leave her alone!" Inu-Yasha was snarling, eyes flashing dangerously as he tugged at his own chains.  
  
The girl froze, own eyes flashing.  
  
Oh, God- the pa- - -  
  
But his own bark of pain snapped the girl out of her thoughts, alerting her to the disgusting smell of burning, crackling flesh.  
  
The Chain Reaction.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she cried, bolting to the side of her cage, trying to reach for the boy- but her hands were still locked together.  
  
"Quiet, girl!" Naraku snapped, cracking a whip against the side of the cell.  
  
Kagome instantly reared back, head pounding.  
  
~-e maroon liquid slowly danced towards the sky, molding itself into the form of a hu-~  
  
"Now," the dark haired man snarled, kicking the hanyou in the ribs as he writhed on the ground. "Get into that cell!" He pointed towards a large, square, silver one, set ten feet away from the girl's.  
  
"Never!" the boy fought back, instantly sending him into another spasm of suffering; the chains growing white-hot with magic.  
  
"INU-YASHA!"  
  
'Please, God- help him- - - !'  
  
"I SAID GET IN THE DAMN CAGE NOW, FREAK!" Naraku bellowed, whipping a gun out of his pocket.  
  
"No! Shoot me if you feel like it!" the hanyou spat, coughing up blood as his eyes, flashed red.  
  
Another loud pound raked through Kagome's weak form, her eyes changing momentarily maroon as- - -  
  
~So the pain began.  
  
The ripping, burning feel of the very essence of his body being torn to pieces- like ripping flesh off one's bones.  
  
Screaming into the howling wind, he slammed his head against the cement; a weak attempt to distract himself from the indescribable sensation. ~  
  
. . .  
  
It was getting worse. . .  
  
"I wasn't GOING to shoot you, fool!" the dark eyed man smirked maniacally, cocking the gun- - -  
  
And turning it to point at Kagome, all in one swift movement.  
  
The boy's amber orbs widened.  
  
'Kagome. . . !'  
  
"Well, boy?" the elder hissed. "You gonna get in your cage. . .?"  
  
Glaring murderously at Naraku, Inu-Yasha slowly managed to get to his feet, wincing as he limped into the cell.  
  
'Inu-Yasha- - - !'  
  
The door slammed shut behind the boy as he fell back to his knees, breathing hard.  
  
"I'm going to. . . attract a crowd," the dark haired man announced, grinning widely. "Be good little freaks while I'm gone. . ."  
  
With that, he spun on his heel and left, the cloth flap being used as a door flapping in the wind his swift exit created.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
". . . Inu. . . Yasha. . . ?" Kagome whispered, slowly crawling over to the bars of her cage and grasping them with trembling hands. "Are you. . . oka- - - ?"  
  
"Damn him," the boy snarled, bangs covering his eyes as he, too, clenched the bars of his cell. "DAMN HIM TO HELL!"  
  
The sizzle of the chains around Inu's neck made Kag wince, but the hanyou didn't even show he felt them.  
  
But that wasn't the only reason Kagome winced.  
  
She also recoiled because the pounding in her mind had greatly intensified.  
  
And GOD IT HURT!  
  
Shaking in pain, the girl clasped her hands to her head, tugging her hair.  
  
'Make it stop. . .  
  
Someone, please. . .  
  
Make. . .  
  
It. . .  
  
STOP!'  
  
SNAP!  
  
Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha's heads shot up, looking madly above them.  
  
Was that. . .  
  
The frame of their tent. . . ?  
  
. . .  
  
It was.  
  
The next minute, the huge black tarp covering them blew away, the wood used to keep the tent up falling quickly to the ground. All that remained were the four wooden posts that were blocking off the perimeter of their stake of land, and the two 'freaks' cages. Kag's was even still hovering.  
  
. . .  
  
"What. . . just happened. . . ?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly, eyes wide in shock.  
  
Kagome simply swallowed, slowly backing away to the farthest edge of her cage, whimpering softly.  
  
*  
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
These simple words broke though the spell of silence that had settled over the caged pair like a knife.  
  
Kag glanced slowly over at the hanyou, who was sniffing the air. "Who?"  
  
"Naraku. . ." he replied quietly. "Naraku and. . . a lot of others. . ."  
  
"Townsfolk?"  
  
"Festival goers. The ones pointing and laughing earlier."  
  
". . .  
  
They're going to try and hurt us, aren't they. . . ?"  
  
She knew they would. . .  
  
Inu said nothing for a moment, and then-  
  
"It'll be okay, Kagome."  
  
She looked away, eyes filling with tears.  
  
He was trying to be nice, to sugar coat the facts. . .  
  
But she knew. . .  
  
Being different wasn't tolerated- not on this Earth.  
  
. . .  
  
"Kagome- look at me."  
  
. . .  
  
Slowly turning, she did so, her eyes sparking with tears.  
  
His serious face reflected in her stormy orbs, his amber eyes calm-  
  
Though they held a hint of worry.  
  
"It WILL be okay."  
  
". . .  
  
I hope so."  
  
*  
  
They were here.  
  
And it was worse then she ever would have thought.  
  
. . .  
  
Please, God, make them go away. . .  
  
Make them stop- - - !  
  
Why? Why wouldn't they quit?  
  
Being different isn't that bad- - -  
  
Is it?  
  
Why do they fear those who are not the same. . . ?  
  
They weren't doing anything wrong!  
  
Please, please!  
  
Make them go away- - - !  
  
*  
  
"Look at them!"  
  
"They look so- so- weird!"  
  
"That one girl, she looks dead tired!"  
  
"Hell- she looks almost dead!"  
  
"Are that boy's ears real?"  
  
"Don't poke them, Abby! They're dangerous!"  
  
Naraku said nothing, he simply stood next to the cages and smiled calmly. He looked like he was waiting for something. . .  
  
Kagome glanced over at Inu-Yasha.  
  
He was at his wit's end.  
  
On all sides, people were gawking and pointing and teasing. For the most part he sat there, trying to remain calm, taking it- - -  
  
But when people started to touch him, throw things at him- - -  
  
Then he began growling.  
  
And Kagome's head began pounding once more.  
  
"Hey, mama! Look! Look at his hair!"  
  
The child gave it a yank.  
  
Pounding hard. . .  
  
"Keh! Stupid animal thing!" a man grunted, throwing a bottle against the bars. The male's friends laughed as it shattered.  
  
So hard. . .  
  
And then. . .  
  
Attention turned to her, as well.  
  
"Hey, dad! Look at that girl!"  
  
~"Mama! Mama!" a child sobbed, running through the darkness of the woods. "Mama, I'm lost! Help. . . please. . ."~  
  
"Keh! Seems she's having a bit of a head ache!"  
  
~A blonde man screamed in horror as the wolf that had just torn his livestock apart lunged for him, the creature's teeth stained red in cattle blood.~  
  
"What do you give a freak for head pains?"  
  
~"NO!" a red haired woman cried, holding her lifeless newborn in her arms. Her first child. . . dead. . .  
  
"No. . . !"~  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
~Thunder boomed loudly as lightning struck three feet before the teen girl- - - striking down her little brother.  
  
"Tim. . ." she gaped as the boy fell, eyes wide as his skin crackled- burning him alive. "TIM!"~  
  
"Hey, freak! You hungry?"  
  
~"No. . . Daddy. . . Please. . . Don't leave me alone. . . !"~  
  
Kagome clutched her head, sobbing loudly.  
  
'No-  
  
Please!  
  
No more memories!'  
  
They pelted her with bits of bread, laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Inu-Yasha snapped, shaking the bars of his cage the best he could, trying to bring the unwanted attention back to himself. "Leave her be!"  
  
"Oooo," one teen boy smirked, throwing bread at the hanyou as well. "He looooves the other freak."  
  
Inu snarled.  
  
"Good match, huh?"  
  
"Heh heh heh."  
  
"Too bad the girl's so weird. She's a real beauty."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to get her into *my* bed!"  
  
"DON'T MAKE FUN OF HER, DAMN IT!" the hanyou bellowed, anger coursing through his veins.  
  
Kagome's sobs came louder as the pounding in her ears grew, her blood burning in rage.  
  
~"Ken- RUN! They're coming- - - the child fell to his knees before the robber, blood gushing from his sid- - -"Please! Don't hurt my baby! Please, n- - -whirl of wind roared over the valley, tearing up trees and animals as they ran, the whole family ran, knowing that it wouldn't help in the leas- - -~  
  
"Hey, look- that weird red thing she's wearing- you can see under the skirt part if you lean over like this!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Inu-Yasha roared, eyes flashing between gold and red- - -  
  
As Kag's began flickering between colors too.  
  
Blue.  
  
Red.  
  
Blue.  
  
Red.  
  
Stones replaced the bread that had once been thrown, insults becoming louder, ruder.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
His claws began lengthening, the bars he was clenching crumpling in his grasp.  
  
Red. Red.  
  
Gold. Blue.  
  
Red. Red.  
  
Gold. Blue.  
  
Red. Red.  
  
Red. Red.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Everyone screamed as the girl's cage exploded, sending hunks of sharp metal everywhere. The heavy bottom of the cell fell to the ground with a loud BAM, knocking three teasing townsfolk out cold.  
  
- - - ?! What the hell?!  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes reverted back to amber in shock.  
  
"Ka- Kagome- - - ?!"  
  
Blinking in surprise, he looked frantically around on the ground for her, with the pieces of her cell.  
  
But she wasn't there.  
  
?!  
  
Looking up he felt his jaw drop.  
  
She was floating there, eyes blank and red, her body stiff and pale.  
  
Like a marinate. . .  
  
"Kagome. . . !"  
  
?!  
  
What the hell was wrong?!  
  
Naraku smirked, unfazed as the screaming people began trying to run- - - but many found their legs paralyzed as the girl lifted a hand, thrusting it outward. Those who could still move tried to make for the exits, but dark red force fields erected themselves.  
  
The mortals were trapped.  
  
They were scared.  
  
They were about to pay.  
  
Perfect.  
  
*  
  
She saw everything through a red haze-  
  
Reality mixing with dreams.  
  
Fear.  
  
Death.  
  
Screams.  
  
Cries.  
  
The never ending cycle of horror.  
  
~"PLEASE! NO! Don't take my child!"~  
  
"Please, lady! Stop!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
~"Help me, someone! I can't find my way!"~  
  
"Get out of the way! Move!"  
  
Her head pounded, searing as if on fire.  
  
She wanted it to stop-  
  
NEEDED IT TO STOP!  
  
Lifting her arms, she watched blankly as near by tents exploded. Glass from a glassblower booth shattered, flinging sharp shards everywhere- many of which buried themselves in the flesh of those nearby.  
  
People cried, screamed, bled.  
  
But her pain didn't stop-  
  
The memories didn't stop.  
  
THEY JUST WOULDN'T STOP.  
  
So neither would she.  
  
*  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha screamed, trying and failing to pull the bars off of his cell. They'd bend, but he just couldn't get through them- - - ! "KAGOME, STOP THIS!"  
  
The scent of fear and blood was overpowering- clinging to the earth as fires burst into life left and right. Dry grass burst into red-hot life, sending embers flying.  
  
The carnival was in complete disarray-  
  
Tents and booths were destroyed, the goods the merchants were once trying to sell broken and scattered. Wooden beams and glass shards flew through the air, jamming themselves into random escapees, piercing through their heart.  
  
All the while the girl floated a few feet off the ground, watching through blank red eyes, responding to nothing- not even the screams and begs of the youngest children.  
  
'What's wrong with her?!' Inu thought, horrified.  
  
Wait. . .  
  
~Her eyes slowly glazed over, their stormy color darkening to a glistening maroon as her hand, twitching, reached up- reaching for the boy's neck.  
  
'Just want to kill the nightmares. . .  
  
To kill. . .'  
  
!!  
  
What the hell was she doing- - - ?!  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, stop!" he whispered, amber orbs shimmering in worry- but he did nothing to halt her actions.~  
  
. . .  
  
She. . .  
  
She was losing her soul . . .  
  
. . .  
  
She was now a 'freak'.  
  
"Kagome. . ." he swallowed, trembling.  
  
'No. . .  
  
Not Kagome . . .'  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Give up, Inu-Yasha!" Naraku cackled from his side, arms crossed over his torso, a look of triumph on his face as he watched the destruction. "Give it up! She cannot hear you- nor should you want her to!"  
  
"She's becoming a monster!"  
  
"NO, she's giving them what they deserve!" the man roared. "Finally, after years of waiting, years of sorting- searching- for the most powerful freaks I find them! And now you both shall get me my revenge! Revenge for all *they* did to me. . ."  
  
"They're not even the ones that persecuted you!" Inu-Yasha screamed over the cries of the townsfolk. "They're innocent!"  
  
"INNOCENT?! DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT THEY WERE DOING TO YOU?! THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!"  
  
Knives from the near-by butcher tent began quaking in their stands. Soon, they, too, would join the wind of weapons soaring through the air, pinning people to trees, posts, and carts. . .  
  
Inu-Yasha looked all around him, his blood turning to ice.  
  
How could anyone think this as just?!  
  
"KAGOME!" the hanyou cried again, ignoring Naraku and the chain that was now sending powerful jolts through his body. "KAGOME, SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
Something did snap all right.  
  
The bars of his cage.  
  
They completely broke- flying into the tornado of sharp objects circling around the floating girl.  
  
!  
  
A chance!  
  
Tearing out of the cell before the rest of it exploded, the hanyou raced forward, almost tripping over his own feet as he bolted to the girl.  
  
He had to save her- - -  
  
Stop her!  
  
"KAGOME!" he screamed as he came to a stop before the girl, looking up into her blank eyes.  
  
. . .  
  
She slowly looked back down at him, maroon orbs acting as a mirror- doing nothing by reflecting his worried, frantic, serious face.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me!" he cried desperately. "You have to wake up! You have to snap out of it!"  
  
. . .  
  
She did not reply.  
  
She only. . .  
  
Slowly. . .  
  
Pointed at him.  
  
- - - !  
  
Instantly, boards upon boards, stones upon stones, shards upon shards came flying down at the hanyou- slicing through his clothes and skin. But he still stood his ground, oblivious to the blood now seeping through his flesh and clothing.  
  
He *had* to get through to her!  
  
"KAGOME!" he roared, tears slowly collecting in the corners of his eyes. "Kagome, you've got to try! Please! Try to control it!"  
  
He took a step closer, opening his arms, lifting them towards the girl.  
  
"I'm here to help!  
  
I won't- - -  
  
I won't leave you alone. . ."  
  
'. . . I was a fool.  
  
I was afraid.  
  
Now I see. . .  
  
You need me as I need you. And so. . .  
  
I pledge to always protect you, Kagome. . .  
  
No matter what.'  
  
He smiled reassuringly up at her.  
  
"You were here for me, now I'm here for you!  
  
Fight it!"  
  
He swallowed, a tear trickling down his cheek.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this, Kagome- So please!  
  
Please! Concentrate! Concentrate and fight it!"  
  
~*~  
  
@_@  
  
Latly my chapters have been so long! @_@_@_@_@_@  
  
^_^;; Well, I'm sure you're not complaining. . .  
  
^_^ Hope you enjoyed. Last chapter should be up ASAP.  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. Forever

Disclaimer: For the last time (thank the gods) I do not own Inu-Yasha. ::pout:: ^_^ But I do own all the mangas, so far! ^.~  
  
Author's Note: Phew! Here I am, here I am! ^_^ Didja miss me? Teehee- me -n- my friend Emmy-chan just finished watching 2 Inu-Yasha DVDs in a row. ^_~ 'Twas fun.  
  
Sessho-Maru quote: "Your patience with that creature astounds me. You *protect* her. You *INDULGE* her. I think you may even. . . **LOVE** her."  
  
XD XD XD XD  
  
::giggle:: Anyway. . .  
  
Here we are, final chapter of Nightmare's Memories.  
  
^_^; Thank the gods.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love this story just like all my others, but it's so hard to write! ^_^;; This'll probably be my last horror story- but I do plan on doing a suspense one somewhere down the line ('Joined By Shadows' is the chosen title so far). Anyway, per usual, I have a summary for my next fic at the bottom of the chapter. If you read the summary for it in 'A Pirate's Life For Me', it'll be the same (except I'm gonna try to remember to fix a typo so kindly pointed out by Ghoul King. ^_^ Dead corpses for you, since I know you don't like pocky. . .)  
  
Not much really to say. . . ^_^;  
  
Hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for reading! ^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
~*~  
  
People always desire a 'fairy tale' ending.  
  
The fools.  
  
Life has never and will never end perfectly, like in those 'wonderful' stories.  
  
Bloodshed, pain, lies, hurt-  
  
These are all the true reality of life- and death.  
  
However. . .  
  
If that is what makes you happy. . .  
  
If those truths, no matter how wrong, are what you deem your saviors. . .  
  
Then perhaps. . .  
  
You may have a fairy tale ending of your own.  
  
And be able to relish it for forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmare's Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter Thirteen: Forever~  
  
Kagome's red eyes widened.  
  
~'. . . I was a fool. . .'~  
  
The words echoed through her mind, screaming over all the dark memories, all the nightmarish thoughts.  
  
~'I was afraid.'~  
  
Afraid. . .  
  
The feeling of fear suddenly clenched her heart, filling in the void that had grown there- the coldness that had taken over her.  
  
She didn't like the feeling. . .  
  
But. . .  
  
At least she could feel. . .  
  
A gasp escaped her lips as her hand shot to her chest, clutching the red cloth covering her widely pounding heart.  
  
~'Now I see. . .'~  
  
So could she.  
  
The thoughts and memories that had once curtained her vision were slowly fading to blackness, releasing her mind.  
  
~'You need me as I need you. And so. . .'~  
  
She blinked, her eyes slowly fading back to their usual shade of stormy blue.  
  
'Inu-Yasha. . .'  
  
~'I pledge to always protect you, Kagome. . .'~  
  
His protection. . .  
  
The shield he had subconsciously built inside her, to help her, to save her. . .  
  
Was back. . .  
  
~'No matter what.'~  
  
And it was going to stay. . .  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." she murmured, blue orbs still wide as they filled with tears, her hovering body slowly floating back to Earth.  
  
He grinned softly as she landed in his arms. "Kagome. . ."  
  
Her eyes traveled over his face and body before grazing over the flaming clearing, the glistening weapons, the corpses of the dead.  
  
Oh God, what had she done- - - ?  
  
"Inu-Yasha- - -!"  
  
Bursting into tears, she buried her face in his neck, sobbing loudly as he hugged her close, falling to his knees.  
  
Oh God, oh God, oh God. . .  
  
"Kagome, it's okay. . ." he whispered, gently rocking her back and forth in his strong embrace. "They'd understand. . .  
  
It's okay. . ."  
  
It's okay. . .  
  
The screams continued, forever echoing in their ears as the mortals continued to run back and fore, finally able to flee the fires and the weapons which were falling back to the ground, now harmless.  
  
It's okay. . .  
  
"I-nu-Ya-sha. . ." she choked through her tears, tightening her hold on him. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
"Kagome. . . Look at me," he commanded gently.  
  
No. . .  
  
She couldn't. . .  
  
"You're going to be around me for a while, you might as well get used to the sight of me," he whispered, almost jokingly.  
  
. . .  
  
She slowly lifted her head, trailing a trembling hand down his wounds. "I'm so, so sorry. . ."  
  
"It's okay. Besides," he half smiled, gently wiping her tears away with a thumb. "I've had worse."  
  
Gently kissing her cheek, he nuzzled her neck while pulling her closer. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine now," she replied quietly, snuggling into his chest as the rest of the horrified townspeople fled, the fires still crackling in the background. "As long. . ."  
  
"As long. . . ?"  
  
"As long as you protect me," she said softly, tears staining his undershirt. "I. . . I need your help. . . and. . . you need mine. . ."  
  
She swallowed before continuing.  
  
"Let's. . . I mean. . . Can we. . . Can we stay together? That way we can protect each other. . .  
  
. . . Please. . . ?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled once more.  
  
"Of course we will," he soothed, smoothing her hair with a hand. "Forever. Kagome, gods- I. . .  
  
I love you so mu- - -"  
  
THOCK.  
  
- - - !  
  
The hanyou froze, body going rigid and cold.  
  
?!  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . . ?" Kagome whispered in confusion, watching in horror as his eyes went blank and blood began seeping through his white top.  
  
'No. . .  
  
No- - - !'  
  
"INU-YASHA!"  
  
"He's dead," a dark voice spat. "As he should be."  
  
!  
  
The girl felt furry take hold of her as her blood began flaming again.  
  
Naraku- - - !  
  
"You- you- - -!" she grounded through gritted teeth, eyes livid.  
  
"Yes, me," Naraku replied coolly, stepping up behind Inu as the boy's head flopped forward, amber orbs half-lidded and deprived of all emotion. The man towered above them, holding a long, sharp shard of glass in his hand, watching in satisfaction as a drop of blood ran down the tip. "I killed him."  
  
"WHY?!" Kagome cried, her head and heart beginning to pound loudly in her ears.  
  
Dead.  
  
He was dead.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
"Why?! WHY?! You should have done the same, you foolish girl!" he snarled, dark eyes smoldering. "He took away your revenge- MY revenge! Those disgusting mortals escaped! They got away without paying for all they had done to you- to me! Because he. . .  
  
He- the fool!  
  
He stopped you!  
  
. . .  
  
But maybe. . .  
  
Maybe that's okay.  
  
After all, it was rather fun to rid this world of him."  
  
The girl squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sight before her-  
  
Of the fire, the weapons, the bloody glass-  
  
The smirk on that bastard's face.  
  
*  
  
The knives on the butcher's overturned table. . .  
  
*  
  
"Yes- The boy was an idiot! A freak among freaks!"  
  
Her hands clenched to fists, trembling in fury.  
  
*  
  
They began quaking once more-  
  
Stronger than before.  
  
*  
  
"Keh! May he rot in hell like he deserves!"  
  
Kagome's ears, enhanced thanks to rage, picked up the sound of saliva as the man spat at Inu-Yasha's feet.  
  
*  
  
So much stronger- - -  
  
They began to levitate.  
  
*  
  
Her eyes snapped open- - -  
  
And she saw red.  
  
SSSSSSHHH- - -  
  
"NARAKU!" she screamed, the furry burning in her eyes so shocking that the man actually took a surprised step backward . "DIE!"  
  
THUNK!  
  
One of the knives, the carving knife, soared through the air- - -  
  
Faster and faster and faster-  
  
Until with that 'thunk' it slammed into Naraku's back.  
  
Slammed into his back with so much force it went through him entirely.  
  
Then the dagger fell to the ground before Kagome, dripping with Naraku's dark maroon blood.  
  
Yes. . .  
  
Now he, too, was dying. . .  
  
Soon to be dead.  
  
The girl watched blankly as the black haired male- that one that had caused so much heartache and horror- fell to his knees, eyes wide as sweat poured down his face, mixing with the blood raining down his torso.  
  
But despite the pain he must have been in- - -  
  
He was smiling.  
  
"Amy. . ." he whispered, his words almost inaudible as a cold breeze rushed through the disserted carnival. "Mama. . .  
  
I'll be with you soon. . .  
  
. . ."  
  
With that he closed his eyes- that grin still on his face as two rushes of silvery wind blossomed at his sides- only to explode in a golden light before the two girls Kagome knew were forming inside the tornadoes could come out.  
  
Kanna and Kagura were now gone, too.  
  
. . .  
  
She was all alone. . .  
  
. . .  
  
But not for long.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she choked, looking into the blank face of the hanyou-  
  
Her hanyou-  
  
Her love.  
  
. . .  
  
They. . .  
  
They never even had a chance to. . .  
  
To. . .  
  
To just BE. . .  
  
. . .  
  
She slowly traced his features with a trembling hand, carefully closing those gorgeous golden eyes of his.  
  
~"Forever. Kagome, gods, I. . .  
  
I love you so mu- - -"  
  
THOCK.~  
  
Wincing, she pushed the memory from her mind.  
  
All of it. . .  
  
Except. . .  
  
~"Forever."~  
  
. . .  
  
Forever. . .  
  
"I want to protect you for forever, Inu-Yasha," she told his dead body, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you to protect me for forever. . ."  
  
Forever. . .  
  
She wanted them to be together forever. . .  
  
. . .  
  
All of them.  
  
She wanted them to live happily ever after, like in the fairy tales she'd read as a girl . . .  
  
She wanted her own fairy tale ending.  
  
. . .  
  
And she would have it.  
  
Shaking slightly, she reluctantly pulled away from the boy's cold form, reaching over for the dripping knife that lay just to her right.  
  
'Forever. . .'  
  
Feeling her hand clasp around its handle, she slowly lifted it to her chest, gently pushing the tip against the flesh covering her heart.  
  
The cold metal felt like burning fire on her flesh.  
  
She savored the feel.  
  
'Forever. . .'  
  
"I'll be with you for forever, Inu-Yasha. . ." she whispered, grinning softly as a hot tear trickled down her face. "I love you. . ."  
  
Ramming the knife into her chest, she gasped as she felt her heart burst.  
  
Oh- the feeling! The burning, freezing feeling of the very essence of life gushing from her body!  
  
It was amazing; almost sweet. . .  
  
Falling backwards into the hanyou as their blood mixed, she used the last of her strength to wrap his cold arms around her middle.  
  
Yes. . .  
  
Amazing. . .  
  
Almost sweet. . .  
  
'Forever. . .'  
  
And, suddenly, as her stormy eyes grew blurry, the girl realized something.  
  
She- - -  
  
She could see them.  
  
Her friends- her love.  
  
Waiting for her in a place of peace- - -  
  
Smiling, laughing-  
  
Calling her name.  
  
Slowly, as the scent of blood fell away, the girl's smile widened- her body growing numb.  
  
She was almost there. . .  
  
'Forever. . .'  
  
Closing her eyes and succumbing to the fading pain, Kagome joined them- - -  
  
'Forever. . .'  
  
Forever.  
  
~*~  
  
The end. ^_^  
  
See? That was happy.  
  
They're all together in heaven.  
  
. . .  
  
My friend Emmy-chan wants me to stop sniffing her Sessho-Maru plushie (Which *I* made!).  
  
Well, phooey. He smells nice. ^_^;;;  
  
. . .  
  
Er-  
  
Anyway. . .  
  
(Now she's sniffing him instead! XD XD XD XD)  
  
(Now she's mad that I wrote about her sniffing him. ^_~)  
  
^_^;;;  
  
I hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R!  
  
Oh! And here it is- the summary.  
  
^_^ I hope you all read it, or else I'll miss you! T_T  
  
^_~  
  
Summary for 'Fragment of Eternity', a PG-13 romance/drama(/humor)  
  
(NOTE TO ALL WHO READ 'I'LL REMEMBER FOR FOREVER' AND SWORE OFF ALL OF MY DRAMA FICS: Please give this one a chance! It'll be different!):  
  
Yes! Kagome Higarashi is beyond excited. Finally, after years of saving her paychecks, she can finally buy her own house! It'll be perfect- she won't  
even have to worry about college rent! And what's more, the shrine-home  
she's been looking at is cheaper then she ever could have imagined!  
  
Too good to be true, right?  
  
Right.  
  
Everything that good has a catch- this house included. The catch of this deal? She has to put up with the rude, crude, dog-eared ghost of a boy who  
died 50 years earlier.  
  
Now stuck owning a haunted house, the girl realizes that she has only one option if she ever wants peace- she'll have to help him find peace first.  
  
Well, that's it!  
  
Once again, thanks so much for reading. ^_^  
  
Hugs, kisses, and moon-lit nights,  
  
Maiden of the Moon 


	14. Ending Notes

Hiya, guys.  
  
Even though the story is over, I thought it would be best if I put up a few last notes in response to some of the reviews I've been receiving.  
  
One asked what kind of personal experiences I put into this story. Let me first assure you that I was not nor am I an abused child. I have never gotten on an abandoned train, been whisked away to become a freak, or had bloody sex with Inu-Yasha.  
  
. . .  
  
Wish I had though.  
  
Lol, just kidding. ^_~  
  
But what I DID put into this was my experiences with teasing and the way it can break a person up on the inside. I was a very teased child when younger. Ever been hit over the head with a full liter of Sprite? Lemme tell ya- it hurts. But it hurts the heart even more. And though it did not do so to me (for I am generally a very happy person), teasing can drive some people over the edge.  
  
Such is the case of Naraku.  
  
As for the other freaks- they had purposes too. Each one of them (apart from Shippo, who will be discussed momentarily) became freaks because they were LOOKING for freaks. Not necessarily to tease them, but the point is still the same. What goes around, comes around.  
  
The harasses learned this lesson, too.  
  
Shippo- he represented all those who were labeled for their looks, not their personality. Shippo's a sweetheart, and I love him to death- but in a world like today's he would be considered disgusting, vile, and just plain weird- simply because of the way he looks.  
  
::sarcastically:: Gee, is that familiar. . .? *coughschoolcough*  
  
As for my intros- - -  
  
Some people thought I went a little overboard- they were a bit too intense and pessimistic. And I just thought I'd say- though I did throw in a lot of morals and junk for people to pick up- I did not necessarily mean what I said in every intro. You may agree with it or you may not- it's your choice. But mainly I used that section to get the readers in the mood for the upcoming chapter.  
  
And finally, no- I do not believe in suicide. I personally believe that all those who commit it go to limbo. Or hell. But hey- that's my religion. However, it was either the 'killing herself' thing or she'd live alone and lonely, the end.  
  
I think you guys liked the chapter ending better as it is, now, right? ^_~  
  
(Someone also commented that they doubted Inu-Yasha would have died if a piece of dark-magic-infested glass was rammed through his heart. Work with me, please. I wasn't gonna have Naraku shoot him with a laser gun or shove a cannon underneath his shirt.)  
  
All in all, I just want to confirm that I am neither disturbed nor insane. I just had a story, I wrote it, and posted it. Whether or not you listen to me or like it is up to you.  
  
Thanks again for reading  
  
~Maiden of the Moon 


End file.
